An Outcome
by xAlternativexMusicxGirlx
Summary: Elena doesn't know what to do, but as always Damon's there to protect her. Bonnie and Tyler get closer, allies and enemies emerge and Stefan is somewhere in all of this, psychotic or normal, he's slipping out of his usual composure. I changed the title!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story EVER in the Fanfiction world and I hope you like it. This is another story to hold us off till our show comes on again. Sorry if it's boring or if I have any of the characters personality's wrong, and don't hesitate to tell me, please. Oh and Stefan's a bit OOC or a lot technically and Damon may be too, but it depends. REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Diaries in any way what so ever. If only, *Puts hand under chin smiling and stares off into space daydreaming* **

Chapter one

As Elena hung up her phone after talking to Stefan she silently walked into the house. She called out, "Jeremy? Jenna?"

No one answered it was eerily quiet; she sighed and abruptly stopped in front of the kitchen. Elena gasped at the sight ahead of her. Blood was everywhere, a trail leading towards the fridge where Elena slowly walked towards. A sob and a slight gag escaped her lips as she took in the sight of her father. He lay limp and pale; the blood was still flowing from his chest on to the floor. His fingers lay on the kitchen counter lifeless, without his ring on his disembodied finger.

Elena quickly stepped away from the scene and slipped backward on the blood on the ground. She scrambled up and out of the front door; hurriedly taking out her phone. On the porch she dialed Stefan's number violently sobbing with shock and hysteria creeping into her system. It rang and rang, but he didn't answer. She tried again to no avail and then quickly dialed Damon's number. It rang twice before he answered.

"Why hello Elena, already back for more I see? Just couldn't resist the hotter and less brooding Salvatore," Damon's usual cocky, arrogant voice filled the phone.

Elena was confused at first, but the sobs still raking her body took over.

"Damon? I-I-I need you t-to come over now. There's b-b-blood, and J-John he-" Elena tried to calm down, but everything was too much for her to take. After all the things that already happened earlier and now she was on the edge of a breakdown.

"Elena, you need to calm down. Turn around." Damon came out of the shadows with a slight breeze following behind. At the sight of the older Salvatore Brother Elena threw her self at him and sobbed into his chest; the relief of his presence was over bearing. Damon wrapped his arms around her and whispered soothing words in her ear trying to calm her down.

"Elena, I need you to calm down okay?" Damon whispered to her as she finally pulled away enough to see her face. "What happened?"

"Well I was on the phone with Stefan when I walked up the porch, because someone stole my dress. I walked into the house and then I called for Jenna or Jeremy, but no one answered. So I walked into the kitchen and saw a trail of blood and John's body on the ground with severed fingers on the kitchen counter." Elena took a breath and wiped her eyes, trying to gain the some of the composure she had left.

Damon was more than confused; hadn't he just seen and talked to Elena? This didn't make sense.

"Wait, but I was talking to you on the porch we-", Damon cut himself off. The realization slammed into him with such force it could've knocked him off his feet.

"Damon what do you mean I haven't seen you since the fire." Elena looked at Damon with confusion evident on her face.

"Katherine." Damon whispered almost inaudible to hear, his anger flared deep inside of him ready to burst and kill the bitch the next time he saw her again.

"What?" It was just enough for Elena to hear, but she couldn't understand why he would bring her up at a time like this.

"She's here I-I didn't think it was her, but that kiss-", Damon instantly covered his mouth, and the mistake of his choice of words hung in the air.

"What kiss Damon?" Elena demanded crossing her arms. Elena's brown eyes bored into his waiting for an answer.

"We can talk about this later, have you tried Stefan?" He changed the subject giving her a look asking to drop it.

She sighed and uncrossed her arms. "I called him twice before I called you. He didn't answer though and I'm not sure why."

"That's weird. Well lets see how merry ole John is doing." Damon smirked briefly before receiving a glare from Elena. "Probably burning in hell as we know it," He added under his breath.

"Really Damon, now isn't the time. I may have hated him, but he was my father." Elena said sternly glancing at Damon.

"Yes, but a father who sucked and threatened to kill you if you sided with us. What a great guy." His harsh, sarcastic tone didn't help Elena, but in truth he was right.

"I'm sorry." Damon said quietly as they walked to the front door.

"It's okay, you're right. We just need to figure out what Katherine wants and where Stefan is."

"We will and Stefan's probably out deciding which of Bambie's friends should die next."

As Damon opened the door the smell of blood ambushed him and he turned toward the kitchen walking up to John's body. He could smell the faint trace of Katherine, but nothing more. John was definitely dead he could only hear two heart beats.

"_Wait two?"_ he thought and used his vampire speed to Jeremy's room, leaving Elena to follow him up.

Jeremy was curled on his bed looking deathly pale. A cold sweat was still plastered to his skin, but there was no life, not even the undead life of a vampire from what Damon could tell he could see a bottle with pills all over the bathroom he picked up the container. Elena finally reached the room and screeched to a halt in front of her brother as she saw the bottle that was hers and gasped.

She looked to Damon and whispered, "Is he-"; she couldn't bring herself to say "dead" it just didn't seem possible that he could be.

Damon could see the tears brimming in her eyes as he stayed quiet, after a few moments he looked her in the eye and nodded. "I'm gonna go and clean up the kitchen and burry John… if that's okay with you?"

She nodded slightly and turned to her brother. Elena burst into tears grabbing Jeremy's cold hand in hers. "Jer why, you can't just leave me you're all I have left. I'm supposed to be the older sibling and I've failed you. I'm sorry for lying to you, for not being there when you needed me. Just don't leave me please. I need you, Mom and Dad are gone and I don't know what I'm going to do. You're not supposed to take the easy way out, you can't be gone." Elena sobbed holding her brother's hand to her not willing to let go.

Damon walked back into the room and slowly walked up to Elena. He turned her around and she, once again, threw herself into his arms and cried into his chest; re soaking it with her tears. He picked her up as she wrapped her legs around him and he held her walking out of the room.

While weeping she forgot about Jenna and everything else; she could deal with things later and just mourn for her brother.

Damon felt Elena's breathing slow and felt her stop crying, she had finally fell asleep. He checked on Jenna and found her asleep. Damon sped to the boarding house without as much as jerking Elena in any way. He opened the door and went up the stairs to his room.

He took off Elena's shoes and her jacket; laying her on the soft silk sheets. He heard a giggle from downstairs and listened in closely. He heard a heartbeat and then Stefan's familiar scent engulfed him.

"Hmm _Katherine,"_ Stefan moaned, Damon internally gagged and sped down the stairs.

"I'm not Katherine." the girl said, pulling away from Stefan's mouth. She had long brown hair and brown eyes probably from Asian decent.

"I know, but neither is Elena and we can't always get what we want can we." Stefan's face changed and he bit into the girl's neck, earning a startled scream from her.

Damon acted immediately ripping Stefan off the girl and throwing him to the ground. Stefan got up and tried to ram into Damon, but Damon sidestepped and Stefan crashed into the bookshelf.

Damon walked to the girl and compelled her to forget everything she saw and to walk home; telling her she tripped and sliced her neck on broken glass. After the girl left Damon walked up to Stefan and grabbed him by the hair.

"What the hell!" Stefan shouted yanking back away from Damon's hold.

"Really that's the first thing you say! I knew it; I shouldn't have trusted that you were off human blood. You know what? You pick the worst times to be reckless. Katherine's been invited into your girlfriend's house and killed John. And to top it off Jeremy's dead." Damon glared at Stefan while clenching his fists.

"Katherine?" Stefan asked almost giddily like a puppy getting its first bone.

"Is that all you heard me say! Elena tried to call you and she had to call me. She's been crying and going into hysteric's while you've been snacking on some girl wishing it was Katherine! ", Damon yelled wrapping his hand around Stefan's neck and ramming him into the wall.

"Is that what you think of Elena, as a replacement?"

"Isn't that what you think of her? She may not have the personality, but she's just as good in bed as the real thing." Stefan stated smiling almost smugly

Damon withdrew his hand from around Stefan's neck and turned him around then socked him square in the face so hard he flew across the room and crashed into the wall. Damon sped over to him and before Stefan could hit the ground; Damon grabbed his throat and slammed him into the floor so hard the wood split and rippled through the floor like a wave.

"If you EVER say something like that again I will personally put you in hell myself. I don't think of Elena like that at all. If Katherine were anything she would be the replacement, not Elena. Elena actually cares about people and I don't know why she even gives a flying fuck about you. But you know what? I'm not going to kill you, because it would upset her if I did. Next time I won't care and you'll be dead, brother or not. ", With that said Damon left and walked up the stairs at a normal pace. He reached the top and as he was about to turn into the hall way Elena came out of the shadows with newfound anger and tears.

Damon froze and she stepped past him walking down the stairs with her fists clenched. He turned around again and went down after her.

Elena felt the rage within her burn and spread throughout her body igniting many emotions she didn't even know existed. She could tell that Damon was trailing after her, but she didn't care. She wanted to give Stefan a piece of her mind and a good slap in the face. She was no replacement for anyone, especially Katherine. Elena reached the living room where Stefan was getting up and he looked surprised to see Elena.

Elena went right up to him and slapped him so hard you could practically hear the crack. Damon looked in shock at the action. Even he didn't see it coming and apparently neither did Stefan.

"So that's what you think of me huh, your Katherine replacement? I am no ones replacement or doll! I've had to deal with enough today, my dad's dead, my brother's dead, and your oh-so-sweet Katherine's been invited into my house! I'm not even safe in my own home with that bitch being able to come in." Tears were streaming down her face and Damon was shocked into silence as was Stefan.

Suddenly Stefan's face changed and he grabbed Elena by her neck. "Don't talk about her like that! She's better than you'll ever or will be."

Damon ripped Stefan off of her and grabbed a piece of the broken floorboard and stabbed him in the stomach. Stefan shrieked in pain and fell to the ground with a thud.

Elena stood shocked yet still filled with anger and sadness.

Stefan looked up at Elena and his face changed back to normal; his eyes brimmed with tears.

"I-I-I'm sorry, it's the thirst, and it does things to me and brings back memories. I'm so sorry Elena, Damon's right she would be your replacement." Stefan looked at her with sincerity and regret on his face.

Elena looked to Damon who was watching Stefan and then she looked to Stefan. While looking at him she didn't feel safe anymore, but betrayed and used. Her whole world was falling down and she didn't know what to do. Katherine was on the loose and the people she cared for were dying or turning away from her. All she had left was Damon 'the self serving psycho path with no redeeming qualities 'but he was more then that now. He did have redeeming qualities and at times he may be selfish but he cared. She had Jenna, but she didn't know half the things going on in her life and Elena didn't want her to know. It would just make things more complicated.

She looked away from Stefan and said, "Sorry doesn't cut it and neither do your excuses. I don't care if you're telling the truth or not I don't deserve someone who lies to me and doesn't see me for me. Out of all of this there's been one person who doesn't lie to me and that's Damon. I have too much crap going on for me to care about all the things that you say you do. You say you love me, but I don't think you understand the concept of love. I love you, but something inside me's telling me that I just can't. And I wish I could."

"So you're leaving me for Damon?" Stefan asked angrily while trying to take out the makeshift stake from his stomach.

"No! I didn't even say anything about Damon besides being able to trust him because he actually tells me the truth! But I am leaving you, I will not be the replacement anymore, she's in town go look for her yourself." Elena turned and ran up the stairs to Damon's room with more tears coming down her face.

"This is all of your fault!" Stefan snarled at Damon.

"My fault? You've got to be kidding me you're the one who's using her as a replacement not me. I'm her friend that actually cares about her." Damon gave Stefan an incredulous look.

"You love her! You love my Katherine replacement." Stefan accused with a weird glint in his eye that made him seem crazy.

"'She's not a replacement or **your** replacement. She doesn't want or love you! And if I did love her it wouldn't be any of your business. Elena's right, you should just go and find Katherine and leave."

Damon ascended the stairs and entered the hallway he was about to open his door when he heard Stefan say, "She'll be mine if I can't have the real thing, even if I have to make her."

Damon shook his head and made an oath to protect Elena at all costs; he heard the front door open and close. Damon opened his door and found Elena with her head to her knees while she rocked back and forth.

"Elena?" Damon took off his shoes and leather jacket, then lifted the covers and got in as Elena looked up and unwrapped herself from her fetal position. She got under the blankets and hid her face in the crook of his neck and entwined their legs together. Damon laced his fingers with hers in between their bodies under the blanket and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I'm sorry," Elena mumbled in his neck.

"Why? You have no reason to be." He breathed in her hair a smell of vanilla and flowers.

"I just feel like the world's slowly crumbling down on me. Everything's falling apart and I feel like I have no control." She admitted moving her face from his neck to inches away from his face.

"Sometimes for it to get better it has to get worse." Damon replied; his walls he put up were down and his true personality showed and it made Elena smile.

"You're right. I just don't know what to do about tomorrow. I have to tell Jenna about Jeremy and John or at least Jeremy and I don't know how."

"Remember I know everything. I could help you if you wanted; I have to tell you something though." Damon grimaced and took a deep breath.

"I, uh before you came home, I thought that I was talking to you and I didn't realize it was her." Anger flitted through his crystal like eyes. "I was thanking her, thinking it was you, for thinking that I was worth saving and I kissed her cheek, then she didn't back away so I kissed her. I thought it was you, but I should've known that it wasn't then because you wouldn't do something like that to Stefan. But before I saw her I saw Jeremy. I went to tell him that Anna died, I wanted to help her, but I couldn't. I didn't think he was going to do anything, but he asked me if I could turn off the pain. I told him I could, but it wasn't the same and you still feel empty just the vampire instinct kicks in. I found a vile and it smelled of Anna's blood; Elena if I knew he was going to try to change I wouldn't have told him anything. I'm so sorry I feel like this is my fault." Damon finished turned his head away from her.

Elena put a hand to his cheek and turned his head; she looked into his blue eyes and said, "Its okay I understand and it's not your fault it was his decision I just wish Anna didn't die, because he probably would be here." Elena took a deep breath and slowly kissed his cheek and snuggled closer to him.

Damon relaxed a little and held her close if this was what he could get from her then he would take what he got no matter how painful it was to get closer to her but be nothing more than a friend.

Elena felt safe in Damon's embrace, she wished that he could heal all of her wounds even the ones that Stefan made, the ones that couldn't be healed without another's love. She hoped that maybe, even impossibly that Damon could be that another someone, she didn't know if he really did love her for sure, but Elena wasn't ready to try to heal that certain wound just yet. Hopefully Damon would be there to help her through what came of tomorrow.

Elena fell asleep in Damon's arms feeling safe and secure for the little while she got.

* * *

**I hope you liked it to whoever read amd i'm sorry once again if any or all characters seem too OOC.**

**And i think i may have made Stefan kind of bi-polar, and he's a bit of a psycho, but it works in a weird way.**

**Review Please! ****It would mean the world to me. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews I got and keep them coming. It helps to know that people want you to continue. And this will be, hopefully, a multi chapter story.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT and will NEVER own Vampire Diaries, only L.J Smith and the C.W.**

Chapter 2

* * *

Elena woke up to the strong arms of Damon around her. She sighed and tried to move his arm off of her, but he only pulled her in closer and tighter.

"Damon," Elena whispered.

He moved his head into her hair and lightly planted a kiss on her head. Elena froze for a second then relaxed into him.

"Is it already time to get up?" Damon whined and rolled over, earning a startled squeak from Elena. She ended up on top of Damon's bare chest.

"_What the hell? Didn't he have a shirt on before?" _Elena thought moving her hands on either side of him trying to get up.

"Yes Damon it is. And when did you lose your shirt?"

Damon lifted his head up; leaning on his elbows and looked down at his bare upper half and smirked. "I don't know, when did you decide to take it off?" He wiggled his eyebrows and fell back into the silk sheets with a smile.

Elena huffed and got out of the bed. "Me? I didn't do that."

"Then where'd it go? Did my shirt just magically pop off? That would come in handy though." Damon put a hand to his chin and had a thoughtful expression his face, then smirked, "Yep would definitely come in handy."

"Oh I'm sure." Elena rolled her eyes. "You probably got hot or something then unconsciously took it off I don't know, but I have to go."

"Okay, do you want me to take you? Because I don't know if it's safe for you to be out there with Katherine and Stefan 'the blood crazed idiot' out there." Damon got off the bed and grabbed a black designer tee shirt from his drawer.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go and get my bag from Stefan's room and change I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Alright," Damon walked down the stairs and went into the fridge to grab some blood except there wasn't any. "Not again! Stefan, I'm gonna kill you!" Damon shouted and closed the fridge.

Stefan appeared and gleefully slurped up the last blood bag in front of Damon's face and smirked.

"I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face if you don't move." Damon raised his fist as Stefan stopped and just smiled.

"See? Now you know how I feel.", Stefan's face contorted into a nasty looking scowl. "You better stay away from Elena, she's mine."

"Okay, what crawled up your ass and bit it? And for one thing that's a no-can-do right there little brother. I have to keep her safe from Katherine and you." Damon poked him in the chest then smirked and whirled around to grab a glass of scotch from the bar.

"She doesn't love you, she still loves me." Stefan said as Elena came down the stairs with her over night bag on her shoulder and her jacket.

"Sorry to burst your little bubble, but I don't love you." Elena said with a cold stare.

"Yeah, what crack are you smoking? And I never said she did, so if you'll excuse me I have to help a friend out today." Damon walked over to Elena and linked arms with her while walking out of the room.

In the car it was silent and Elena tried to prepare herself for what was to come. She didn't know how she could possibly tell her aunt that Jeremy was…gone. But she might have to act as if she just found Jeremy unless Jenna was already awake but-

Elena was cut off from thought process by the ambulance sitting out front and some police cars.

"Oh no," Elena said under her breath, she rushed out of the car and went into the living room where Jenna was talking to a couple of police officers.

Damon followed behind while he grabbed Elena's stuff from the car. He saw Elena crying again with Jenna and set her stuff by the front door. He wasn't sure if he should walk over or not, so he looked around and saw Jeremy, being lifted by a stretcher.

Damon walked over to the couch and sat by Elena. She took his hand while still turned towards Jenna. People were slowly leaving until it was just the three of them left in the house.

"What are you doing here?" Jenna suddenly asked finally noticing Damon's presence.

"I dropped Elena off and she asked me to be here." Damon said looking at Elena who was wiping her eyes again.

"So did you and Stefan break up after the kiss?" Jenna asked almost angerly.

"Uh, yeah I did and it wasn't because of the kiss, it was because he lies to me and-" Elena was stuck, she wanted to say '_and he's only using me for a replacement as his undead ex girlfriend_.' But that wouldn't work out too well.

"And?" Jenna prompted.

"And because he didn't approve of my friendship with Damon." Elena made up a semi lie that was close enough to part of the truth.

"And I wonder why." Jenna muttered, while getting up from the couch and grabbing the keys off the coffee table.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked and got off the couch leaving Damon still sitting there watching the conversation.

"To the hospital they're going to do an autopsy, but they think they already know how he died." Jenna walked out of the room and out the front door.

"What are we going to do?" Elena asked Damon going back to the couch.

"I don't know we should probably go there too. I'll drop you off and come back. I have to go to the blood bank, since Mr. Blood and Go took all my blood bags."

"Sorry," Elena walked out the door with Damon by her side and headed to the hospital.

* * *

Stefan walked back and forth in the boarding house trying to figure out where Katherine woud be and where Elena would be if he couldn't find her. "_Duh, Elena would be with Damon._"

Damon was always ruining the things Stefan had; it always the same woman. But it would be different, he would have both while Damon had neither.

"Hello, Steffi miss me?" Stefan whirled around and found Katherine in front of him with a gleeful smirk on her face.

"Yes of course, what are you doing here?" Stefan asked giddly, yet the confusion prodded the giddiness almost away.

"Well I was here to see Damon and rub that kiss in his face." Katherine laughed and it just about broke Stefan's heart at the mention of Damon.

"What kiss?" Stefan growled.

"Oh fiesty, someones been on human blood." Katherine said in a sing song voice as he circled him.

"Well Poor little Damon thought I was Elena and he thanked me blah blah blah then he kissed my cheek, then right here." She pointed to her lips and pouted.

"But that little kiss wasn't ment for me. Do you want to fix that Steffi?" Katherine asked in a childish tone that was aluring to Stefan and to probably any man.

"Yes Katherine yes I do." Stefan went up to Katherine and kissed her passionately on the lips. Katherine turned them around and pushed Stefan against the wall and bared her fangs.

"I don't think you can fix that Stefan at least not now, you've been using her a replacement for me. And that just doesn't work. You can have me, once she's dead and alone; not even Damon will be there for her, can you do that for me?"

"Yes Katherine, anything." Stefan looked her in the eyes and she took out a stake and got him in the stomach not too far from where Damon had staked him while she turned back to normal.

"Good, just the way I like it. Now get to it, my plans finally going in gear." Katherine said and kissed him hard then disapeared.

Stefan was annoyed yet happy, but in pain with the stake painfuully jabbed in him,"Again! What's with the staking I mean come on!"

Stefan was frazzled and he didn't really fully comprehend what had just happend, besides being being staked again. "_Katherine was here, she was really here." _he thought astounded.

But, now he has to kill Elena and get Damon to leave her. Now if only that was as easy as it sounded.

* * *

The autopsy was done and declared that Jeremy Gilbert overdosed. Damon and Elena were in the waiting room with Matt, sitting there hoping the results for Caroline would come in soon.

Matt kept giving Elena side glances trying to figure out whether she was still with Stefan or not, because by the looks of it Damon and Elena seemed to be getting kind of cozy. He shook his head and focused on Caroline.

Tyler came in the room and sat next to Matt, he turned toward him and awkwardly started, "Look man I'm sorry. I wish that whatever that sound was didn't go off."

"It's okay it's not really you're fault. But, nothing's helping Caroline right now." Matt replied and put his head in his hands.

Elena looked over at Damon who was watching Tyler with a weird look on his face.

"Damon, what's wrong?"

Damon looked down at Elena and said, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Uh, yeah." They walked into the hallway and stood by a vending machine.

"You heard Tyler and Matt's conversation right?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"When the sound went off it was only ment for vampires and Tyler's not a vampire." Damon remembered Tyler's father being taken into the fire and killed.

"So does that mean he's something else?" Elena felt like she was going to burst with all the things that seemed to be popping out of no where.

"I think so what kind of human can hear that? You this may sound crazy, but i think he could be a werewolf."

"For some reason that doesn't bother me. I think it's because I live in the weird." Elena sighed and looked off to the side.

"I'm sorry." Damon said quietly.

"Why?" She asked putting her hands in her pockets looking at Damon.

"Because you probably wouldn't have to deal with this if we didn't bring you into this world." Elena looked at Damon closely and saw that he was sorry. She didn't want him to think that she regretted being introduced to this world.

"Of course I would still have had to deal with it. My best friends a witch or at least my partial friend is and a guy on the football team is a werewolf and if you guys never told me I would be best friends with a vampire and would've had a psychotic vampire boyfriend."

"I guess, but we should probably head back. We wouldn't want people to think that we're doing something naughty now would we? Well at least you wouldn't." Damon laughed and smirked at her.

"Damon!" Elena smacked him on his arm and he pretended to feel pain.

"Hey abusive much?" He asked while they turned the corner back into the waiting room.

"Like that hurt." She scoffed and sat down in a chair.

"I have feelings you know."

"Oh I never noticed." Elena threw back sarcastically.

Damon knew not to take it offensively, but some where inside of him he knew that she was the reason he could feel. As stupid and mushy as it sounded it was true. He heard someone come down the hall and enter the room. Beside him he felt Elena freeze in place and hold her breath.

"Hey Bonnie." Elena waved shyly at her friend.

"Elena, I'm so sorry if I knew sooner I would have been here faster." The two girls hugged each other tightly and took a moment to forget their differences.

"It's okay I've had company." Elena smiled at Damon and he smiled right back.

Bonnie stood still for a second and looked at Elena with concern and fear.

"Bonnie what did you see?" Elena asked cautiously.

"Stefan's going to try to kill you." She whispered loud enough for Elena to hear and Damon heard it clear as day.

"What!" he growled. Everyone in the room looked at him surprised and slightly scared. Elena pulled them out of the room and into the hallway.

"Damon calm down I think we should talk about this at my house and tell Bonnie about what happend." Damon immediately calmed down and looked to Bonnie who was watching them closely.

"Okay, lets go." He said taking Elena's arm.

"Do you need a ride Bonnie?" Elena turned to her and asked still linked with Damon.

"No I'll see you guys in a couple minutes." Bonnie rushed out the hospital doors with Damon and Elena behind heading to Damon's car.

When they arrived at the house Elena walked to the front door and unlocked it. They all trailed inside and sat on the couch. For a couple of minutes it was awkward; none of them wanted to start this conversation.

Bonnie decided to start and turned to Elena, "Why is Stefan going to try to kill you? I thought he loved you."

Elena took a deep breath and looked to Damon who nodded his head. Without even aknoledging what she was doing Elena grabbed Damon's hand and took it in hers and fiddled with their hands.

"I thought he did too, but somethings aren't what they seem to be. He was just using me as a replacement for Katherine and after being staked and pummbled by Damon he still seemed to think that I was an item to be used and I broke up with him. I don't know why he'd want to kill me; I didn't do anything to him." Elena had a distant look on her face and silent tears made its way through as she stared into space.

Damon forgot Bonnie was there for just a split second and wiped the tears away and squeezed her hand. Elena looked up and scooted a little closer to him and put her head to his shoulder. She suddenly felt really tired and worn out.

Bonnie watched this and honestly didn't know what to say. Vampires disgusted her, but she didn't know why she seemed to be okay with this. Her friend cuddling up to one and being comforted by one. The same one who got her grandmother killed.

"Are you guys together?" Bonnie asked hesitantly.

Damon and Elena's head snapped up and they looked at Bonnie as if she had three heads.

"Uh, no why?" Elena asked while blushing and moved away from Damon and put her head on the armrest. Instinctively she put her legs up and they ended up in Damon's lap. He put them farther up and took off her shoes.

"Just, it um..." Bonnie trailed off uncomfortably. Bonnie could tell they didn't notice what she saw in all these silent gestures even if it was repulsive to her it was cute, if Damon wasn't a cold blooded killer, but cute all the same.

"Bonnie spit it out." Elena pressed her.

"Yeah, cat got your tounge?" Damon asked and laughed while Bonnie glared at him.

Elena kicked him from where her legs were and Damon yelped, "Hey, watch the jewels!"

Elena laughed and looked back at Bonnie who was silently smiling.

Bonnie sighed and looked at the ground. "It just looked like it."

"Weird, anyway we think Tyler's a werewolf, Katherine's back, Jeremy tried to turn into a vampire, and John's dead." Damon said in a rush and the tension began to shift in the air.

"What?" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Well I'm not gonna say it again."

"Damon." Elena warned giving him a look.

"What? That was a mouthful." Damon stretched a little and noticed Bonnie thinking.

"Okay Tyler being a werewolf would make sense, but a bit weird and how did John die?" Bonnie asked raising her head.

"Katherine came and killed him in the kitchen." Elena stated bluntly without blinking.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but that's creepy."

"Very, try cleaning it up even worse." Damon shuddered and earned a kick from Elena.

"Hey, can we talk more later? I should go I haven't seen Caroline yet and I feel bad." Elena nodded and Bonnie left without another side glance.

"Well that was weird." Damon stated as Elena pulled her legs down and switched positions with her head in his lap.

Damon heard someone walk up the porch and then knock on the door, there wasn't a heartbeat.

Elena got up and opened the door, Damon was instantly at her side with a growl as she spat. "Stefan? What the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

**Well that took forever and I hope Bonnie was okay I didn't want her to completely be a hater. but just enough.**

**I'm in Washington right now and and going back to California on Saturday, so i won't be able to update till maybe Monday or Tuesday. Sorry!**

**Review please! It's like getting candy and I LOVE Candy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I'm so sorry I lied here's a short chapter, but a chapter all the same and I thank all to who reviewed and added me to their alerts or favorites. I'll try to update more once I'm back home. But, it's up to you if I write more. Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries *Wipes a tear* or Damon. But, if I owned Stefan I would hit him over the head with a bowling ball and tell him to crawl under a rock and die. Harsh I know, cruel? Maybe. Anyway I still don't own anything or any one.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"What am I doing here? What is he doing here?" Stefan inclined his head towards Damon.

Damon growled and lunged towards Stefan. Stefan was caught off guard and flew backwards onto the yard and Damon punched him in the face forcefully.

"Why are you going to kill Elena, huh?" Damon yelled questionably at Stefan, his face faltered for a second and then he was off the ground and in Damon's face.

"I am not going to kill her, why would I that's crazy. Where'd you hear that?" Stefan asked as Elena ran and went in between them, but Damon moved her behind him glaring at Stefan.

"Why should we trust you and tell you anything?" Elena asked trying not to be sucked into Stefan's façade; she didn't want to believe anything he said. For all she knows he could be working for Katherine or something stupid and try to kill her.

"Because I'm telling the truth and I still love you." Stefan's face softened and Elena almost believed him, had she not been looking for the real true emotion in his eyes telling that he did, but there was none.

"And I know you still love me, It's okay. You're just with Damon, because he's been comforting you in John and Jeremy's death. You're just using him; knowing that he loves you and helping him get his hopes up over nothing when you belong to me." Stefan looked in Elena's eyes and tried to make everything he said as believable as possible, he needed to be with Katherine.

Elena's had silent tears escape her eyes and flow down her cheeks. Then her anger flared almost visible in the air.

"You have no right to even mention Jeremy, and I would never use Damon in any way; he's my friend and I belong to no one!" Elena shouted as Damon held her back from running at Stefan.

"Stefan, leave now." Damon snarled.

"Or what, you'll rip my head off right?" Stefan asked smirking and taking a step closer.

"No, I'll find Katherine and put a stake through her chest and put you in your grave right beside father." Damon said venomously.

"Don't even talk about doing something like that to Katherine!" Stefan yelled; his fangs came out and his face changed.

"Stop!" Elena exclaimed as the tears stopped flowing; she grabbed Damon's hand and led him to the front door.

"See she's using you, pulling you along like a lost puppy Damon! She doesn't love you!" Stefan sneered from outside.

"Stefan, do me a favor. Shut the fuck up, and go fuck your self." Damon yelled through the door.

Elena opened the door and walked into the house. She turned and let out a yell of exasperation.

"Elena you should calm down he's gone."

"I can't calm down, there's nothing to be calm about!" Elena threw her hands in the air and started to walk up the stairs. "You want to come up? You don't have to be here if you don't want to be Damon. It's okay."

"No, I want to be here and you need a friend right now and I need one too. But, I don't know if I should go up to your room Jenna might think something's going on up there." Damon smirked and did that weird thing with his eyes that made Elena's stomach erupt into butterflies.

"Actually, Jenna's over at Alaric's house; she told me at the hospital." Damon raised his eyebrows and walked up the stairs with Elena into her room.

"Oh all alone, what's Elena gonna do?" Damon asked.

"I am going to take a quick shower and see you in a few minutes, unless you have somewhere to be I don't want to be a burden or anything." She said looking down.

"I don't have anywhere to go Elena. And I'm not going back to the boarding house if Stefan's there and I'd rather be here as I said before."

"Well I'll be in the shower." Elena said as she grabbed some items and headed to the bathroom in her room.

"Is that an invitation?" Elena threw a look at Damon's smirking face and stuck out her tongue at him.

"I'll take that as a no, but you don't know what you're missing." Damon yelled as she closed the bathroom door.

"No, I don't." Elena sighed and shook her head away from the on coming thoughts of being in the shower with Damon.

"I heard that!"

"Oh shit, damn vampire hearing I swear." Elena grumbled as she started to take her clothes off.

"Heard that too!" Damon shouted loud enough for Elena to hear. He lay on her bed playing with her bear and looked around the room. It hadn't changed from the last time he was there, but was messier.

A few more minutes later and Elena emerged from the steamy bathroom and was about to clasp her necklace on when something occurred to her.

"I can't wear this."

"Why not, oh." Damon said as realization dawned on him.

"What am I suppose to do? Should I just ingest it then or fill up something else?" She asked Damon as she sat on her bed where he lays.

"Do you have a locket?"

"Uh, I think so." Elena looked through her jewelry box and found a locket her father had given her.

"I have this; my dad gave it to me on my birthday before the accident." She sat beside Damon again and held it up to him.

"That will work; just take the vervain in that necklace to your locket." Damon instructed.

"Okay." She did as he said and moved the vervain to the locket.

"Hey, Damon could you help me put this on?" Elena gave him the locket and she held her hair up and turned around. Damon sat up and put it over head and slowly clasped it together; lingering near her skin a little longer.

"_She needs a friend. She needs a friend. She needs a friend." _Damon chanted to himself as he pulled away from her and lay back on her bed.

Damon needed to be her friend right now; that's what she needed not another loved one to worry about but she would worry either way. And how did he know if she even loved as the slightest their relationship to her could only consist of more of a brother or sister. That thought made him cringe in pain.

"Are you all right Damon?" Elena asked in concern from seeing him cringe; she turned on her side and looked at him next to her.

"I'm fine." He reassured and laid on his side too setting his gaze on her chocolate eyes.

"What if he really does try to kill me? Have you ever thought that maybe he's working for Katherine?" Elena asked as worry and freight crossed her features.

"Yeah, I've thought of it, but I'm not sure, and I won't let him hurt you." Damon answered truthfully.

"Why?"

"Because, you mean more to me, you're not some replacement. You actually care about people and you don't give up on them. Elena you're compassionate, strong, cheerful, and loving. As stupid and mushy as it sounds that's honestly what I love about you."

Elena blushed and felt the love that poured out of his words. "_What am I talking about; Love?"_ It was probably more of a brotherly love as she thought. Even though everyone kept saying that he loved her they had no proof; only from what they thought they saw. But, what did they see? Was what Elena kept wondering; did Damon really love her the way she may want him to. She never thought of the day where she hoped that Damon loved her in the way she did. He's changed and she can see everything in him she's always wanted from a person. Except the killing and being a vampire and all, but he doesn't even kill people any more and in a way she loves that he's a vampire. To her Damon is caring, funny, smart, understanding, and cocky and so much more that people choose to not see.

"Thank you. Damon it's not stupid or mushy. I'm glad that I have someone who cares about me that way. A kind of person that lo-", Elena cut herself off and looked away from his eyes. She felt herself getting closer to him and his lips just inches away.

"A kind of person that what Elena?" Damon whispered and his breath brushed her lips making her shiver slightly.

"Nothing," Elena says and turns from him on her side.

Damon stayed quiet trying to process the almost kiss that could've happened. He sighed and took off his jacket and shoes. He pulled up the covers and made them go over Elena, while he slipped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"You should get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." He whispered in her ear and felt her relax. She turned toward him and hugged herself to him.

Damon heard her mumble something and he asked, "What'd you say?"

"What is this that we have?" Elena asked quietly with her head still snuggled in his chest.

"I don't know what do you think it is?"

"That's the problem I don't know. Why do people keep saying you love me?" Elena asked hesitantly.

Damon decided to tell her the truth no matter what she said next even if it hurt him she needed the truth even if she didn't feel the same.

"Because, maybe…maybe I do." The words hung in the air and Elena replayed them in her head over and over again trying to make sure she heard him right.

Elena looked up at him and lowered her gaze on his lips they were so close, so very close. She reached up and brushed her lips against his and felt him respond. He deepened the kiss and lifted her up for a second to where she was laying on his chest and he opened his mouth to her. Elena felt so alive and everything about this was perfect and right. She didn't want to stop and he didn't either, but then it felt as something hit her.

She abruptly pulled away and breathed heavily. Damon looked at her with confusion and she muttered up an answer.

"I-I can't. I want to so bad, but right now I can't. I don't want to feel like her; before you say it I know I'm nothing like her, but I think that once everything's straightened out I want to be with you. If you'll have me and if you can wait, I'm sorry I feel so stupid right now, but-"

"Shh, its okay I understand and I would never not want you. I love you and I'd wait forever for you." Damon whispered to her and kissed her forehead.

"Go to sleep," He told her and suddenly her eyes felt heavy.

"Okay." She replied sleepily and leaned into him.

"Love…you Damon." She whispered with her eyes closed and fell into a dream filled sleep.

"I love you too, Elena more than you could ever know." Damon pulled her tighter and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Okay I'm really sorry its short hardly even 2,000 words, but I felt bad and wanted to post this really quick before I had to leave in the morning. And this is a little mushy for Damon, but I think he had to get it off his chest and im sorry they didn't kiss for long, but I felt like I had to stop it there.**

**I'll update as soon as possible maybe in a couple days, but I'll try and Reviews it makes the updates come faster.**

**Love ya, Vanessa :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay so here's the next chapter; I'm not really planning the story out; just writng what's popping in my head as I go along. I hope you like this chapter, I know last chapter kind of sucked and it was short, but I'll try to make up for it. **_

**_Disclaimer: I still don't own Vampire Diaries and if I did I would make some slight adjustments. *Twirls non existent mustache and smiles.*_**

* * *

Chapter 4

_Elena stood in agony at the sight before her; Katherine threw Damon against the wall and he landed with a thud on the ground. Before he could do anything Stefan was on him with a stake in hand. Damon looked to Elena and gave her a soft heart felt smile as Stefan drove the stake through Damon's heart. Damon turned grey and his body looked hollow; no life inside just nothingness on his beautiful features._

_"No!" Elena yelled with stears streaking her face and ran to Damon's grey ashen form. Before she could get any closer Katherine was in front of her with an evil smile on her similar face. _

_"Your turn." Katherine whispered as she closed in on her. Elena shouted with fear and pain as Katherine slammed her to the ground and jammed her fangs into Elena's neck; tearing the skin and having blood spilled onto the floor. _

_Elena felt a searing pain overcome her in her wrists and heard a cracking sound. She screamed and thrashed about; screaming for the pain to stop._

"Elena! Elena wake up! Ow! Goddamn it; that hurt." A familiar voice shouted at Elena.

Elena slowly opened her eyes; scared to see Damon's dead body in a corner where Stefan had staked him. She opened her eyes fully and still felt the tears on her cheeks, but the pain was gone and she was in her room. '_Just a dream.'_ She thought and craned her neck to the side to see Damon on the floor.

Elena scrambled up from where she was and got off the bed and yelled, "Damon!" She launched herself at him and held him to her tightly.

Damon was beyond confused; one second Elena's thrashing around in her sleep and kicking him off bed, then in the next second she's hugging him as if she let go he wouldn't be there if she did.

"Okay what's going on, you're freaking me out right now." Damon said as he picked Elena up from off the floor and put her and himself back on the bed.

"Sorry, wait why were you on the ground?" Elena asked and let go of him slightly; she was still scared that her dream may come true.

"Well someone was thrashing around on the bed screaming and yelling about the pain and then you kicked me off the bed. Which actually hurt; thanks alot." Damon grummbled and rubbed his head in mock hurt.

"Sorry." Elena said quietly. She fully let go of him and leaned into her soft pillows and took some deep breaths to calm down.

"What were you dreaming about anyway?"

Elena sighed and put her head in her hands. "I watched as Katherine threw you into a wall and Stefan stake you, before you could get up. And then Katherine came at me and slammed me into the ground. She bit me and ripped my neck with her fangs into a bloody mess. Then I'm guessing Stefan broke my wrists because I heard a crack and then pain in my wrists."

"Elena I'm sorry. I won't let them hurt you I promise. It was just a dream." Damon brushed aside her hair and pulled her hands away from her face.

"Hey come here." Damon held her in his arms and tried his best to be there for her; to hold her in her time of need. He wanted love her and be her friend. but, he couldn't lie to her and say everything was going to be alright, because nothing right, right now.

"I'm not going to say everything's going to be alright, but I'm not going to say everything's just going to get worse. Because I don't know that and I'm not going to lie to you, where's the point in that? Are you okay?" Damon asked and smiled as she nodded in his chest.

"Good, because you owe me; my head still hurts and I don't want to be in bed all day." He smirked and added, "Not that I'd mind being in bed with you all day; actually that'd be a great idea; just a little less clothing, some alcohol, and a good ole game of truth or dare."

Elena smiled slightly and blushed; while she smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! Hey it was only a suggestion. No need to get abusive on me; I thought we were through this." Damon whined as Elena got off her bed and stretched.

"Opps, sorry." She said without really meaning it; a smile forming on her lips.

"You shouldn't say sorry if you don't mean it. Miss Gilbert." Damon used his vampire speed and put Elena on his shoulder. She giggled and laughed as he threw her on the bed and started to tickle her, Elena kicked and laughed out as he got her in th stomach. She rolled over and lunged up and away from his hands and started to jump on the bed. She went high, but not hitting the ceiling; enjoying the thrill of bouncing up and down like a little girl. Damon gently tackeled her on the bed and held her there as her breathing slowed. It felt as though time had slowed and everything that was going on wasn't. All the drama and threats were pushed aside' nothing seemed to break the moment.

Elena felt warm inside; looking into Damon's crystal like blue eyes. She didn't understand how she could ever feel for Damon Salvatore. Countless times she felt as though she hated him with all her being, but other times she felt as though he needed someone to care about him; someone who could understand him and be his friend. Somehow Elena had taken that roll, even when he threatend to change her, or when he was with Caroline,biting her and almost killing her, also when he bite Bonnie, or when he had changed her mother, and then killing many people that didn't really deserve to die. There was so many reasons why she shouldn't trust him, yet she did. And so may reasons why she shouldn't have fallen for him, but she did. It would sound crazy to other people as to why she actually gives him the time of day or why she talks to him or why she hangs out with him. The problem was they didn't see the real Damon behind his whole act. He wasn't as heartless and unemotional as most people see him as. He's more than that and Elena knew that he needed someone; she just didn't know it would be her, and she didn't know that she would need him too. They were two heartbroken souls that needed healing and understanding, not pity and sympathy; someone to relate to and care about.

Damon looked into her eyes that were swimming with thoughts. He wanted nothing more then to kiss her and relish in her love. But, she wasn't ready for that yet, she needed a friend; someone who understood her like she did him. He didn't understand how she could be his friend and not be scared of him or disgusted. He didn't know one person that actually cared for him besides his mother. Not even Katherine; she just used him and threw him away like a dirty rag. Stefan, his own brother didn't care about him or understand him; instead he turned him into a cold blooded killer. Yes, it was partly his fault, but everything was screwed up. Now and then, but now he had someone who cared, and he wouldn't mess this up for the life of him.

Elena moved away from her thoughts and felt as though she were being taunted by Damon's lush, welcoming lips. She could feel herself moving forward; just an inch apart. _'Screw not being ready; this is as ready as I'll ever be.' _Elena thought.

Damon was hoping that Elena would finish the move and make the choice to kiss him. It was her decision and he wasn't going to make it for her. She moved that inch closer and kissed him. It was filled with passion and love. They're lips moved in sync; Elena moved her hands in his dark hair and intertwined her fingers in his hair. Damon was on top of her; feeling up and down her sides; making Elena shiver. She arched her back into him and moved her hands away from his hair and reached to take his shirt off. He obliged and shrugged it off; throwing it on the floor. Only breaking away from the kiss for not more than a second. She grabbed his face and brought it back to her waiting lips. He opened his mouth and their toungues collided in a sweet bliss. Elena pulled him closer until they were flush against eachother. She felt his strong muscles as Damon pushed her shirt up all the way. She helped him take it off and throw it somewhere on the ground by the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he started to take her jeans off when someone shouted, "Elena, I'm home!"

"Oh, shit." Elena mumbled and Damon rolled off her on the bed.

"Elena are you home?" Jenna shouted as Elena heard her aunt start up the stairs.

"Damon, go in the closet really quick I think she's coming!" Elena whispered and pecked him on the lips quicky before he vanished in the walk in closet.

"Yeah, I'm home!" Elena quickly grabbed a shirt on the ground and opened the door to Jenna.

"Hey, how are you?" Elena asked casually.

"I'm a little better, still shocked by what's happend but doing better. Who's that shirt?" Jenna asked suspiciously.

"Oh um this," Elena looked down at her shirt and mentally cursed herself. "I uh borrowed this from a friend because something spilled on my shirt and I fell asleep with it on I guess." The lie slipped from her mouth and Elena felt bad, but she wasn't about to say that she grabbed the wrong shirt off the floor, after making out with Damon.

"From a friend meaning Damon." Jenna stated.

"Uh, yeah why?" Elena asked casually, yet nervously.

"Oh, just a guess. His car's parked outside."

Elena felt like her heart stopped and she looked at her aunt who was interrogating her with her eyes.

"Oh," Was all Elena said.

"Okay I'm not gonna judge, but please just be careful." Jenna asked and added, "He can come out, I know he's here. I'l be in my room and I'm leaving to Alaric's at seven. And I'll be at his house for the rest of the weekend." Elena nodded and watched her aunt walk into her room.

Elena sighed and took a step back to close her door. Damon's arms encircled her from behind and she leaned into him and turned around.

"Hey Handsome," She whispered and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Nice shirt," Damon smirked and sat them on the bed.

"Thanks," I giggled.

Damon leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed something. He turned back to me, in his lap, and held my shirt to me. "Trade? I don't know if Jenna would still want you parading around in my shirt." Damon grinned and I took off his black tee and took my shirt from him.

"Yeah, she may explode. Good thing she has Mr. Saltzman." Elena smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Suddenly Elena's phone started ringing. Elena got out from his lap and walked over to where her phone was. It was Bonnie.

"Hello?" Elena answered.

"Okay, please tell me that you're at the grill with Stefan." Bonnie asked in a small whisper in the phone.

"What? I'm at home with Damon."

"Well, we have a problem. Katherine's here with Stefan and if you're right about Tyler It's going to be a full moon tonight." Bonnie said in a rush.

"Well that's great, just great we can't get a break can we?" Elena asked rhetorically.

"Well get down here soon it's almost 5:00 p.m. and it's gonna get hectic here just by the looks of it." Bonnie said and hung up quickly. Elena didn't notice how long they had been in her room it was already almost dark out.

Elena sighed and put her phone in her pocket. She turned to Damon who was already ready and gave him a weak smile.

"I guess we should go. What are we going to do?" Elena asked him as she slipped on her shoes and put her jacket on.

"I'm not sure, but people will suspect something if there's someone who looks exactly like you at the grill."

"You're right, but we need to do something; tonight's the full moon and-" Elena cut herself off and took a deep breath.

"And let the show begin." Damon muttered.

* * *

Katherine swayed to the music with Stefan and a few other boys in a large group. Everyone thought she was Elena, by just straightening her hair.

She knew soon that Elena and Damon would be here, she heard the witch telling them she and Stefan were there and something about a Tyler kid that was a werewolf. Katherine decided to abruptly leave as she saw Damon and Elena enter The Grill; not even Stefan noticed her absence. She slipped into the shadows and went back to where she was staying to grab her witch and some stuff needed to bring someone important back. Maybe grabbing a snack on the way. She thought and sped to her destination.

* * *

Elena walked into The Grill with a grimace on her face. She wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but she was ready for it whatever it was. Damon was by her side as she walked past a group of guys looking around confusedly.

"Elena? Weren't you just dancing with us?" Some guy asked from her school.

"Yeah, why'd you go?" Another purred in her ear.

Elena was beyond disgusted and then she spotted Stefan was looking at them.

"I'm sorry, but I just got here and I wouldn't be dancing with you guys anyway." Elena said as she grabbed Damon's hand and walked away from the confused look on the guys' faces.

"Well, we know where she was." Damon said sarcastically.

Elena was about to say something until she spotted Bonnie talking to Tyler. but, then Stefan was blocking their way.

"What did you do with Katherine?" Stefan quietly snarled.

"Us? We haven't even seen her so back off." Elena said fiercely.

Stefan grabbed her arm tightly and whispered, "I don't back off of what's mine Elena. And you better watch yourself you might be alone at the wrong time and then you're all mine."

Damon grabbed Stefan and slammed him into the wall; causing some peoples attention. "If you touch her again I will rip your arms off and give them to Katherine as a present."

Stefan just growled and Damon let him go; while Stefan left into the shadows.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked looking at her arm.

"I'm fine. Let's go to Bonnie I saw her talking to Tyler." Elena replied as they went through the cround to the bar where Tyler and Bonnie sat.

"Oh, Wolfboy. Well I guess since Vampire Bitch isn't here we might as well deal with the second worse thing." Damon smirked and took Elena's hand again.

Bonnie turned around when she noticed them coming and fixed her gaze at their hands. "I thought you guys said you weren't together."

"Not now Bonnie. Later." Damon said.

"Hi Tyler." Elena waved and he smiled and said "Hi" back.

"So how are you doing with-" Elena started, but was cut off with Tyler's yell as he fell to the ground in pain. Damon caught him and held him up already taking him out the back door.

Elena and Bonnie followed at his heels as they entered the forest. Damon slowly put Tyler down and took a step back as Tyler's yelling and shrieking in pain turned into wimpering and yowling. His features changed and his clothes started to rip; hair was growing rapidly from his skin and cracking and snapping noises were sounding from him. Bonnie kneeled down next to him and said soothing words while rubbing his back.

Elena stood back in shock at the sight before her she didn't know what to make of it. Damon was rigid beside her with a protective arm around her. Tyler wimpered a little more and then it was all over. A wolf the size of two was in front of them with dark brown fur. He growled slightly then relaxed at Bonnie's touch. As suddenly as it began it ended Tyler fell on his side and started to change again.

"I'll be back." Damon whispered to her and then he disapeared. Elena sat down by a tree and watched Bonnie help Tyler change back.

Damon came back with clothes and handed them to Tyler once he was back to normal. He took them and everyone turned away to let him change. once he changed they turned around again.

"What am I?" Tyler asked them; confusion written all over his face.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys liked it. I'm gonna start writing the next one soon either in a couple hours or in the morning. I haven't actually read The Vampire Diaries books, but I am going to make Katherine's maker come in. But, he's gonna be mine and I might add another vampire, but I doubt it. I'm definately going to make a witch in here. If you have any suggestions please tell me I want to know! And tell me if there's any mistakes or if there's anything I can do better it would help alot!**

**Review!**

**-Vanessa :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just as I promised next Chapter, but a day late! I hope you guys think I'm doing okay, because I'm not getting all that many reviews and I feel like I'm sucking at this. But, even with the tiny amount of reviews I'm getting I'll still update, because what's the point to torture my readers just because not many people review? I feel your pain people! Well lets get the show on the road or Damon. :) Oh and when I bring in Katherine's maker (nothing relating to the book, cause I haven't read the books) hopefully you'll be surprised at how I do it. IF I do it right. Still need to think about that one, anyway on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: NO, NO, and NO! I don't own Vampire Diaries in any way! No need to rub it in my face. *runs off crying into the woods* **

* * *

Chapter 5

"Well, Wolf boy you're obviously a werewolf; I mean come on full moon, changing into a wolf, and the girl. Can it get any cornier?" Damon asked sarcastically. Elena elbowed him and then glared.

Something clicked in Bonnie's mind and she quickly turned to Damon, a glare fixed on her face, "What do you mean 'and the girl' Damon?" She asked icily.

"Well haven't you seen the movies or read any books? There's _always_ a girl there; the one who excepts him or whatever and is his mate or some shit." Damon explained in his usual, arrogant manner.

"What?" Tyler asked. "Bonnie was just helping there isn't anything going on with us. And mate what the fuck's that suppose to mean?"

"Watch your tone mongrel; there's ladies present." Damon whispered and playfully inclined his head towards the girls, who smacked him.

"Again! Why with the abusiveness? Cruel just cruel what has this world come to?" Damon asked and earned another smack from Elena.

"You know what forget it. I give up." Damon threw his hands up and made an exaggerated sigh escape his lips.

"What are you?" Tyler asked suddenly, ignoring Damon's comments before.

"How do you know I'm anything?" Damon asked and leaned against a tree, as Elena walked over and stood by him. He casually wrapped an arm around her.

"You smell different, and so does Bonnie." Tyler replied, "Not that you smell bad or anything Bonnie."

"See I told you; the whole weird mate thing going on, really weird." Damon whispered to Elena; who caught herself before she laughed out loud.

"I heard that, so what are you?" Tyler asked again.

"Vampire." Tyler stood in shock for a second and looked to Elena.

"How can you be so close to him and not be afraid?" Tyler asked her.

Before Elena could say anything Damon asked, "Then how can Bonnie be by you and not be scared?"

Tyler thought about that for a second and nodded, "Touche."

Elena rolled her eyes and looked over at Bonnie who was staring at Tyler.

"Bonnie what are you? I know you're not a Vampire or werewolf, but something different." Tyler turned toward Bonnie. She finally snapped out of her haze and focused on him.

"Oh, uh I'm a witch." She replied uncomfortably.

"That's cool." He said and asked, "Why wasn't I a wolf for more than two minutes?"

"We don't know. Maybe you could do some research with Bonnie or something, because there's some stuff going on and we can't help but-"

Elena was cut off by Bonnie. "What she means is there's some bad stuff going on with Damon and some other people. So if you want I could help you with the research."

"Uh, yeah that would be good." Tyler agreed

It was silent for a few moments before Damon broke it. "Tyler, I uh saw your dad die. He was brought into the building that was meant for vampires, but he wasn't one. I'm sorry." He informed him and looked down. Elena reassuringly held his hand and her thumb rubbed small circles on the back of his cool hand.

Tyler grimaced and said, "That explains a lot."

"I'm sorry Tyler." Bonnie said and walked up to him and hugged him.

Elena and Tyler were shocked by what Bonnie did and Damon just smirked muttering under his breath, "See, no one listens to me when it's obvious."

Tyler relaxed and hugged her back. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, but it was definitely something new and different to him.

"Well sorry to break a moment, but Elena I think we should get home." Damon said aloud and watched Tyler and Bonnie pull away from each other.

"It's later." Bonnie said crossing her arms.

"Well um to answer your question from earlier, yes we are and please just...Can you understand?" Elena pleaded.

"Wait your dating him?" Tyler asked wide eyed.

"Is that a problem with you?" Damon growled.

Elena put a hand on his arm and he refrained from doing anything else and just grabbed her hand.

"Elena, I'm going to be blunt. I pretty much hate him, but if that's really how you feel it's not up to me. I'm your best friend and I may hate it, but I can't give up our friend ship over it, not now. I've learned that it only makes things worse like Founders Day. But I don't regret not disabling the device." Bonnie told her and walked up to Elena to hug her as Elena moved away from Damon for a minute.

"Thanks Bonnie. I'll see you later. Hopefully I won't have to fill you in on anything, but I have a feeling I might have to." Elena said with a frown on her face.

"Okay you have a witch; just be careful and call me. And you," Bonnie said setting her gaze on Damon. "If you keep your promise I won't have to kill you. And you better not hurt Elena."

"I won't and I haven't broken the promise, don't get your panties in a bunch jeez." Damon replied.

Tyler growled and Damon smirked, "Touchy."

"Lets go." Elena said and added, "Bye guys."

"See you later." They said and Damon had Elena already at the car in a blur.

"Whoa head rush." Elena exclaimed holding her head.

"Sorry." Damon smiled and helped her into the car and got in himself.

They drove to Elena's house and hopped out of the car. When they went in Elena suddenly felt really hungry. She walked into the kitchen and looked in the fridge for something to eat.

Damon came up from behind her and asked, "Hungry?"

She nodded and just then her stomach rumbled, she laughed and the went to look in the pantry.

"I could make you something." Damon proposed.

"It's okay." Elena replied.

"I insist." Damon disagreed and was already taking things out. He went into the pantry and received a bag of noodles and Prego tomato sauce. In the fridge he took out thawed ground beef and put it on a pan.

Elena watched him make spaghetti and followed his movements with her eyes. She loved how sweet he was, making her dinner and how he was still acting like his normal self. Just more open and happy.

Soon Damon grabbed two bowls and filled them with the food. They sat at the table and ate in a comfortable silence. After putting their bowls away they headed up the stairs and gave in to each others needs. Getting lost in each others moans and...other things.

* * *

"How long do I need to lug around this body?" Katherine asked her witch who was walking with her to find certain things she would need.

"Just a little longer. I need a couple more things." The witch said and grabbed a couple more articles with her.

"Valerie, hurry up. I have to find Stefan and tell him the new plan." Katherine said as the weight of the cold body started to annoy her. Not like it was heavy or anything for her.

"Okay I'm done I'll heal the body of anything wrong with it, while you're gone. Everything should be ready for tonight, but I'll need another witch for later." Valerie said as they got into the car and headed to the house.

"Good, I'll see you later." Katherine said as they reached the house and disappeared.

"_Just a little longer."_ Valerie thought and carefully took the body they had taken and dragged it into the house.

Katherine made her way to the boarding house where Stefan was and wondered why Damon hadn't been there. But, she knew that he was with her look alike human relative. It didn't bother her, but she knew soon enough Elena would be drained dry and dead, but that didn't really matter to her. But, poor Damon would be alone again. Well sucks for him she thought and appeared in front of Stefan.

"Hello, Stefan There's a change of plans. I need you to bring Elena to my house tonight and to drug Damon with vervain, he might as well be there to watch his girlfriend die."

"Okay." He said automatically

"So why'd you leave earlier?" Stefan asked as he held her cheek and slowly started to lean in.

"Because, I had things to do and Elena and Damon showed up." Katherine replied as she closed the distance and kissed him deeply.

Katherine smiled and pulled Stefan to the steps. "I think we have some unfinished business Steffi." Katherine purred in Stefan's ear.

Stefan nodded and took her to his room.

"_My plan is working just the way I thought."_ Katherine thought and smiled as she entered Stefan's room.

* * *

Bonnie walked with Tyler back to their cars and talked lightly about random things. She found that behind Tyler's assholeness and arrogant ways he wasn't all that bad.

"_Maybe this is what Elena means about Damon."_ She thought and said goodbye to Tyler as she got into her car.

Bonnie didn't know what to do with these new found feelings she had for Tyler, but she knew she needed to figure it out sometime. Her thoughts had been so focused on protecting the town and vampires that she never really had time to look for something she wanted like a boyfriend. It seemed so easy for Elena and Caroline to find a date, but it seemed to come once in a blue moon for Bonnie. She needed someone who she could rely on in this world. A person who could except every part of her. Someone who knew what she was and didn't care, someone maybe like...Tyler.

If what Damon said was right maybe she wouldn't have to search for someone when he was right there in front of her. It seemed inevitable; all the possibilities that what he said could be true, but with everything going on it seemed that anything could be possible.

Bonnie sighed and shook away the thoughts. She opened her door and walked up to her room and collapsed onto her bed, soon finding sleep.

* * *

_She ran and slowly smiled at the man in front of her. His light hair, like honey, and brown eyes warmed her heart. She knew those eyes from anywhere and it felt so good to know that he chose her and loved her with so much passion it could burn._

_"Liam." She murmured and pulled him down to her to capture him in an intense kiss. He responded and held her frame closer to his matching it as if it were to fit like soul mates. _

_"My love," he whispered back and kissed her one more time; letting her heart calm and her breath catch. _

_"You won't leave me will you?" She asked with a slight pout and glimmer in her eye._

_"No, no never. You're mine forever, Katherine." Liam answered her and brushed a curled lock away from her face._

_"We still have to make it forever." She reminded and blushed._

_"Of course." He bit his wrist and held it to her mouth as his face changed and he bit into her neck._

_She giggled and drank his blood. He pulled his wrist away from her mouth as he pulled his fangs away from her neck._

_"Are you ready, love?" He asked and with a nod of her head he snapped her neck. _

Elena shot up and breathed heavily; her hand reached her neck and she rubbed it unconsciously.

Damon sat up and looked at Elena with concern. She turned toward him and gave him a weak smile, before leaning toward him and laying her head on his bare chest. He rubbed circles on her back and shifted his chin on her head.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked softly.

"Yeah, just a really weird dream." She answered and turned her head so she was looking at him.

"Hm, what was it about?"

"I ran and met this guy. He had light hair and brown eyes, his name was Liam. I've never even seen him before, but in the dream it was like I knew him, but I think I know why because he called me Katherine. After a short conversation he asked if she was ready and then he changed her. It was the strangest thing ever; it felt so real." Elena explained and sighed. It was too confusing for her to try to understand.

"That's weird. I think that this guy was her creater." Damon said and kissed her.

"Mm hm," she murmured and turned her head just a little bit to kiss him more.

"Elena,"

"Elena, we better get up I can hear your stomach growling. And this could be important." Damon told her and smiled as she seemed not to be listening.

"Screw my stomach," She said as she started to wrap her arms around his neck, then he rolled them over to where he was on top.

"Hm someone's feisty today." Damon playfully nipped at her neck and then kissed it.

"Yup," She answered.

"Come on babe you can use my body in any way you want later."

"Fine," She grumbled and pouted before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

When she descended the stairs she headed to the kitchen and poured herself some cereal. Damon came in and told her he was going to go hunting. After Elena ate she went back upstairs and got dressed for the day.

She wore a black graphic tee shirt and skinny jeans with her usual jacket. Elena put some makeup on and went down the stairs to find Damon come through the front door. He went up to her and kissed her lightly.

"Hey, so where to?" Elena asked.

"Well, we could see what Tyler and Bonnie are up to if you want or look for Stefan to spill the beans about Katherine.

"How do you know he knows anything about Katherine?"

"I stopped by the house and it reeked of her. Especially in Stefan's room. I don't even want to go there." Damon shuddered.

"Well we might as well try to look for him. I mean what could happen?" Elena asked; then regretted the words as they came out of her mouth.

"A lot." Damon muttered and led Elena to his car.

First, they drove to the Grill and found nothing, but early morning drinkers and some tourists having brunch. Then they went to the boarding house, which was pretty empty, but Stefan's scent, sent a trail outside and into the forest.

"I want you to stay close to me and hold this." Damon said and gave her a stake,he pulled out from his pocket..

"Okay," Elena agreed and followed Damon into the forest.

Elena felt like she was being followed and it unnerved her. She looked around and saw a shadow in the trees.

"Damon, I just saw something." Elena said and held his hand closer to her.

"Elena-" Damon was cut off by Stefan whizzing by and stabbing him with vervain. He fell to the ground and Stefan added another dose.

"Damon!" Elena shouted and leaned over him to pull the darts out.

"I wouldn't do that." Stefan said and lunged at her. Elena held the stake in front of her and Stefan hit it, but missed his heart.

"That was not smart." He said and smacked her head to the ground.

All Elena could see and feel was Damon and then being dragged, then thrown onto someones shoulder.

* * *

Bonnie was about to tell something to Tyler over the phone, but then a banging at the door caught her attention.

"Hold on a second Ty," She said into the phone.

"Okay," He said.

She answered the door and was shocked at what she saw. A girl at least her age, was at her door looking as frightened as hell and by the power radiating from her Bonnie could tell she was a witch.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked as she walked over the threshold to the girl.

"No," She said and looked to her left.

"What do you need me to-" Bonnie was cut off by a hand covering her mouth and a laugh.

"So easy to get you out here." Elena's look alike Katherine said.

Bonnie's scream was muffled and she could hear Tyler's voice from the phone yelling for her.

The girl gave Bonnie a pleading look and turned to walk to the car. Bonnie felt a ache in her head and then everything went black.

* * *

**Okay, I'm sorry for going to so many different places in this chapter, but I felt it was needed. Tell me if everything was too fast going on I wasn't sure if any of it was good or made sense. So tell me what you think and if I should continue or not, because I now know what I am going to do with the story. **

**So, yeah Review and I'll be super happy and more inspired to update.**

**-Vanessa :D  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I'm slowly losing my pride here. I feel no love. Please, please review even if it's to tell me my story sucks. But, I'm begging you guys I need some feedback. Gosh, I feel like I'm talking to air, well duh I kinda am if no one reviews jk :), but now that I've stopped rambling about nonsense. Once again please please REVIEW it's important for a writer!**

**Disclaimer: There is no way that I own anything related to Vampire Diaries except for Liam and Valerie they're mine! **

* * *

Chapter 6

Tyler rushed over to Bonnie's house as soon as he heard her muffled scream. When Tyler arrived at her house it was empty. But, his newfound senses could pick up her scent.. He followed it and walked through the woods. The forest was unnaturally quiet as he followed the trail; he quickly found her scent to be getting stronger as he saw a house.

It was grand with a boucony and shingles with intricate designs on them. Tyler thought it was too girly and neared the back doors to a celler where Bonnie was. He felt a need to find her and make sure to never let go and leave her. Tyler felt like he was becoming a different person, it was confusing and new to him to feel so strongly. Not even when he with Vicki, that wasn't a need it was more of something to want. He knew that he was a jerk and an arrogant ass to people, but that was the way he was and now it's almost as if he's changing for someone and himself.

His thoughts shifted when he could smell other scents, two he recognized were Damon and Elena, but he couldn't identify who the other two were. Then, what hit him was the cruel smell of a dead body. He quickly, but quietly made his way to the celler doors and listened in before trying to enter.

* * *

Elena slowly opened her eyes and tried to register what had happend and why she was in a dark room with a shallow light hanging from the ceiling. She slowly brought herself up on one elbow, then an ache shifted through her head. She drew her hand to the back of her scalp and felt a bump, maybe the size of a hacky sack.

"Great,"she mumbled and then sat up to look around the room. In the corner she saw Damon unconsious sitting there limply. Elena rushed over to him and took his hand.

"Damon?" she said, "Can you hear me?"

"Hmm?" He answered. His eyed fluttered open as he took in the room and Elena.

"Are you alright?" Elena asked as she brushed his hair away from his eyes.

"I'm weak the vervain is still in my system and I need blood." Damon answered quitetly looking down.

"Do you need-"

Katherine cut her off by pulling Elena away from Damon out of no where, "We can't have that now can we? We need a good blood supply, my dear, since the witches will be too busy."

"Bonnie's here?" Elena exclaimed, "Wait, you said witches as in plural."

"Yes I did. Now, I need to make sure Damon is consious enough to see you die tonight." Katherine said with a smirk of anticipation.

"No!" He roared and tried to get a punch going towards Katherine, but she caught it and squeezed. There were loud cracks as Katherine let go of his hand and turned to Elena who was squeezing her fists and giving Katherine the most deadly glare she conjure up.

"Hey you look like me when you do that." Katherine remarked and then Elena suddenly dropped her expression.

Katherine turned toward the door as a girl came out with a grim expression on her light skin and in her green eyes.

"We're ready." The witch said and turned back out of the room.

"Well I'd love to sit here and chat, but you know we have things to do. "

Elena glared at Katherine for the millionth time in the last five minutes. She glanced at Damon and winced, he had his hand cradled to his chest as it slowly healed. He met her gaze, pain, fear and anger coursed through his eyes. Elena wanted to make it go away, but she couldn't. Forgetting about Katherine for a couple seconds she crawled to him and kissed him on his cheek and then his lips.

"Sorry to break up the goodbye, but we need to go now."

Katherine slung Damon over her shoulder and inclined her head to Elena to follow. They walked out of the room into a larger room with candles lit and a body in the center of the room.

Elena took one look at the body and gasped. "No!" She cried and fell to her knees.

The body was Jeremy's and Bonnie and the other witch hovered over his body as Stefan sat in a chair over by the witches watching them. Katherine sst Damon down and then turned around to a presence she hadn't planned for, she growled.

"What the hell?"

Everyone looked at where Katherine was turned and gasped. Tyler was standing there with the weirdest expression on his face. He looked between Elena and Katherine then set his gaze on Katherine who he figured out was a vampire. Tyler looked around the room and found Bonnie huddled with another girl who smelled like her a witch he guessed and then he asked, "What the hell is going on?"

"Well it seems we have a mutt joining the party too. Don't even try to fight me, you'll lose."

Tyler stood there and kneeled by Elena. Stefan walked over to stand behind Tyler, "What's wrong with Damon?"

"Vervain." She said staring at Damon with worry.

"Oh,"

Suddenly the candles light flickered and the two witches started chanting in a different language. Jeremy's body lifted and stayed there floating a foot from the ground. Light shimmered and Katherine took out a ring and sat it next to the floating body. The chanting got louder and then everything stopped the body went slowly to the ground and then he opened his eyes.

"Jeremy?" Elena asked quietly.

"Liam!" Katherine shouted and helped him up.

Elena gasped, the Liam from her dream was now in Jeremy's body.

"My love, you did it. But, I feel _human." _He spit the word out and looked at Katherine expectantly.

"This boy never changed I have to change you." He nodded and extended his neck as she bit her wrist.

Everyone sat in shock at what they were seeing it just didn't seem real.

"I thought...you said..." Stefan stammered trying to figure out what he was seeing.

Katherine ignored him and snapped Liam's neck, in a couple minutes he came back looking hungrily at Elena as Katherine slid the ring on his finger.

"I have my own blood here for you." Katherine waved her hand at Elena and then after the shock wore off of everyone's faces. All hell broke lose. Liam lunged at Elena, which made her scream immensely at the sight of it looking like her dead brother trying to kill her. Then Tyler blocked him and threw him back, Stefan freaked out and attcked Liam with rage for stealing Katherine away from him. Damon gained some inexplainable strength and snuck up behind Katherine. She turned around; Damon snapped his hand back and punched her so hard in the face it cracked through the air. She caught herself before slamming into the ground; speeding over to Damon and then kicked him flying into a wall.

Elena rushed over to the witches as the others fought with eachother for different reasons.

"We need to take out Liam's soul and bring back in Jeremy's." Bonnie whispered.

"But we need to get him unconsious first, but Katherine will kill us before we could complete the spell." The other witch said and frowned.

Elena looked back to the fight and saw Tyler change into a wolf midair and ram into Liam. Stefan was knocked out with vervain and something sparked an idea in Elena's head.

"Guys, give me a couple vervain darts will you?"

"Here you go Elena. Be careful they're all we got." Bonnie said.

"Okay I'm gonna go try to get these into Liam and then you work your magic."

"Hurry," The girl said and looked to Bonnie as they started to chant.

Elena went over to where he was getting up and she threw the dart as hard as she could. It hit him in the back, he fell to his knees and then she ran up to him and stuck another one in his neck. He fell to the ground and Katherine lunged at Elena.

Katherine bit her neck so hard it was like Elena's dream. Her skin in her neck teared open and pain coursed through her whole being. Everything started to get blurry, she saw Damon's pain stricken face. Elena smiled at him and then closed her eyes, opening herself to the darkness letting it consume her.

* * *

Damon watched Elena close her eyes and then something triggered in him.

"You bitch!" He screamed and ran at her knocking Katherine off of Elena.

She snarled and then Tyler came running at her in his wolf form. She slammed into the ground breaking the floor wood just enough for Damon to grab a piece out of. He ran and jabbed it in her chest before she could get Tyler off of her as he held her in place.

Damon pushed the stake further and saw her form turn grey and ashen.

"Sucks to be you bitch." Damon sneered and kicked her body.

The witches were chanting again and then Jeremy's body or Liam's floated in the air again. The lights flickered and then with one last shout he was on the ground again.

Damon ran over to Elena, he could still hear her heartbeat, but it was slow, he bit his wrist and shoved it in her mouth. At first nothing happend, then as the blood trickled in she started to suck on his wrist slowly. Soon the color in her cheeks came back and she opened her eyes to meet his blue ones.

"Elena!" Damon exclaimed holding her to his chest as she cried and held him tightly.

"Is it all over?" She asked looking up at him, tears streaming down her face.

"Yes, Katherine's dead, Stefan's still unconsious and I'm not sure about the rest."

Elena nodded; Damon held her and walked to where Bonnie, Tyler, the other witch were, with Jeremy's body in the middle.

"What's going on?" Elena asked from Damon's arms.

"Okay take a deep breath this is a lot to take in." The one girl said. Elena took a deep breath and then looked at her expectantly.

"Valerie, maybe I should tell her." Bonnie suggested from her spot on the ground neck to Tyler, who was still in his wolf form weirdly.

"Okay," Valerie shrugged and slumped against the wall.

"Well to put this simply we took out Liam's soul from Jeremy's body and put his back in. But, he'll still be a vampire." Bonnie explained.

"I wanted to tell you guys first that Katherine had me uh, make Stefan love her again and pretty much do what ever she said. I can take it off now." Valerie added.

"What? He was under a...spell?" Elena sputtered. She felt Damon stiffen at Valerie's words and put Elena down.

"Yeah, I didn't want to do it, but she would have killed me and then the spells that we did would be too much for Bonnie. She would have died too." Tyler growled.

"I think we should leave, I'll get Stefan, Jeremy and Elena. Tyler you go with them in one of Katherine's cars. We'll meet you at the boarding house." Damon told them.

Everyone nodded and Damon grabbed Stefan and threw him over his shoulder. Elena followed Damon outside and got into one of the cars that was outside.

Damon sat Stefan in the backseat, then he went back into the house with Jeremy in his arms in a much more gentler hold. Damon sat him by Stefan in the back and got in the drivers side. Elena sat stiffly for a couple minutes as they drove away from the wretched place.

"Are you okay?" She asked grabbing his hand lightly in hers. He flinched and pulled his hand from hers.

"Damon?" Elena asked, "What's wrong?"

"Stefan never used you as a replacement." He stated simply.

"_Oh,"_ Elena thought. "_That's why he's pulling away from me._

"And? That doesn't change anything." She took a breath. "I have never cared for anyone like I have cared for you. I will love you endlessly. There's no "If's" or "but's about it."

"That's what you think now, but when the witches are done with him he'll be your night in shinning armor again. And I'll just be the friend again." Damon spat. They pulled in front of the boarding house, he got out of the car and trudged to the back seat to get the boys. Elena rounded the front of the car and grabbed him.

"Is that what you think? That he's my "night in shinning armor?" That I just used you to get over him?" Elena asked in disbelief, her voice rising.

"No, I- he never really used you or hurt you and you can go back to being happy with him. I won't be in the way."

"You just want me to go back with him because you don't have to deal with me anymore. You used me and got what you wanted." Elena said and tears filled in her eyes as they spilled over.

"No I would never. I love you more than anything in this world, I love you so much it hurts. I would never hurt you, I just want you to be happy and to not make the wrong decision because I'm here, when Stefan will be back to normal." Damon replied with a hurt expression.

"I've already made my decision, Damon and there's nothing you can do about it!" Elena flung herself into his arms and kissed him passionately, everything she was feeling was poured into the kiss anger, confusion, relief and love. Damon pulled away first.

"Are you sure?" He asked wearily.

"I could never be more positive." Elena whispered against his lips.

"Um, guys we still have to get Stefan back to normal and this isn't really the time to be locking lips." Tyler said with a coat wrapped around his lower half. Bonnie was bright red, trying to look everywhere besides the guy next to her.

"Well, doesn't someone look nervous." Damon remarked and opened the door to the back seat.

"Shut up Damon." Bonnie ground out with embarressment.

"Just saying. Oh and Tyler clothes in the room upstairs to the right, borrow Stefan's." Damon told him,

Tyler took off into the house in a hurry. Damon lifted Stefan from the seat and carried him into the house. Once Stefan was positioned on the couch. Damon went back to get Jeremy from the car to put him in the guest bedroom.

Elena stood to the side and watched Valerie and Bonnie chant some ancient words again and then Stefan started to stir once Damon was back in the room. Damon went and stood by Elena wrapping his arm around her waist. She leaned into him and put her head on his shoulder as Stefan opened his eyes.

"Hey, Stefan." Bonnie said to him shyly. Tyler stood by her and held her hand to comfort her.

"What's going on? Bonnie? Tyler? Who is she?" Stefan asked all at once still not noticing Damon and Elena.

"Well, It's hard to explain. What do you remember?" she asked calmly.

"I remember just getting off the phone with Elena on Founders day and then nothing at all." Stefan frowned and looked around finally seeing Elena with Damon's arm around her in an intimate gesture as her head leaned on his shoulder.

"What the hell?" He yelled and started to go at Damon.

Tyler rushed over and held Stefan back.

"Stefan calm down." Damon murmured and walked away from Elena giving her a look.

Stefan didn't miss the way her eyes glimmered after him and that look they shared was full of...love.

"Calm down! You're getting all lovey dovey on _my_ girlfriend!" He struggled in Tyler's hold, but didn't get anywhere considering he was weak.

"I'm not your girlfriend Stefan." Everyone's eyes lashed over at Elena who covered her mouth and smacked her forehead. "Sorry it came out...I...Shit." She sighed and looked at the ground

"What? Did he compell you? That's not even the necklace I gave you!" Stefan yelled focusing on her necklace.

"Stefan calm down. He did not compel me at all. Damon wouldn't do that to me and this is MY necklace. And yes I have vervain filled in it." Elena said in a breath.

"We have other things we need to talk about before this Stefan." Damon finally spoke.

Tyler let go of him and then turned around. "Jeremy?"

"How am I alive again?" Jeremy asked from the top of the stairs with the ring on his finger.

* * *

**Well, that I hope didn't suck too bad. So I twisted it so Stefan was never really a total psycho, but under a spell. And Jeremy's back. Sorry if Katherine died too fast, but she needed to die. Anyway I have more idea's and I want to know if you like the whole Bonnie/Tyler thing. Because for some reason I kinda like it. Review I want to know if I should continue more!**

**REVIEW=^_^**

**-Vanessa :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**See what happens when I threaten you guys to stop the story! Lol You reviewed! I'm just kidding I would have kept writing either way. I want to thank you guys SO much for the reviews they were really a bust of confidence, so thanks again. Well here's the next chapter I think it might be more of a filler and Stefan/Elena/Damon drama with some Bonnie/Tyler tension. So here it is tell me what you think please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters, blah blah blah I know the drill.**

* * *

"Jeremy?" Elena asked taking a step closer.

"No, don't get any closer, I'm...Hungry." Jeremy winced and looked around. "Why am I here?"

"Well before we answer that we need to know something are you going to complete the change or die?" Damon asked stepping closer to the stairs instead of near a fuming Stefan.

"I want to change." Jeremy responded and came down the stairs keeping his distance from Elena.

"I can take you, while the others fill Stefan in and then we can tell you everything. But you are going to help me with something first." Damon said and started to walk with Jeremy towards the door.

"If you kill anyone, I'll kill you." Bonnie threatend Damon seriously.

"I know that's why we wont be killing anyone. He's going too have enough from someone to change, then we're going to another town to steal blood from. We'll be back in an hour tops." Damon told them over his shoulder with the door opened.

"Be careful." Elena said quietly enough for Damon to hear and he nodded giving her a longing look before closing the door behind him.

Elena turned to Stefan who was visably fuming in place. "We need to tell him everything, but I think we should clean up and get situated. Maybe by then they'll be back and then we can only explain it once." Elena suggested.

"Okay sounds good. Can I borrow some clothes." Valerie asked Bonnie.

"Yeah, I think we should all go home and then come back here after we're cleaned up." Bonnie said and walked with Tyler, Valerie, and Elena to the door.

"I'll see you guys in an hour." Stefan said hesitantly as they closed the door.

Elena walked with them to one of the cars and got in the back seat with Valerie. They stopped at Tyler's house first then, to Elena's. She got out of the car ad walked into the empty house.

She hoped that Jeremy would be okay and that everything would come out goood in the end now that Stefan was bacxk to normal. Elena didn't know what to do about that situation. She felt bad because to Stefan she was breaking up with him for no reason for his brother. But, Damon made her happy in so many ways that Stefan couldn't. It was going to be hard to tell him, but opefully he could get over it.

Elena took a shower and relaxed as it poured down her back, she wanted to get lost in it's heat and pressure, but the hot water was starting to go out, so she got out and wrapped herself in a towl. She was finally ready after changing into comfortable jeans and a tee shirt. She went outside and got into her car driving to the boarding house. Everyone was already there as she walked in through the door. Jeremy was sucking down a blood bag as was Damon. Once she reached the kitchen, it took all of her will to not go over there and kiss Damon. But, she knew that Stefan would freak out and go all crazy jealous on Damon.

She sighed and went into the living room where everyone was coming in to sit at. Elena took a spot by Bonnie who was sitting by Tyler. Valerie and Stefan sat by eachother accross from them and Jeremy sat in an armchair with one last blood bag in his hands. Leaving Damon to sit by Elena.

Elena turned to Damon and asked, "What did you and Jeremy have to do earlier?"

"We burned the rest of Katherine's body and cleaned up the blood in the house in case someone came to the house for whatever reason." Damon said.

"Oh, that makes sense." Elena agreed.

Stefan couldn't take it anymore there was obvious tension in the air and it was hardly bareable. Seeing Elena next to Damon like that was killing him to the point he wanted to scream.

"Okay, can we please start the explaining. How many days has it been since Founders day?" Stefan asked.

"Three days." Elena answered quietly.

"Wait, you said before about burning the rest of Katherine's body. She was here?" Stefan looked over at Damon.

"Okay no more questions we might might as well start from the beginning." Damon said turning to Elena.

"Oh, okay I guess I'll start then." She tok a deep breath and sighed.

"Well after we talked on the phone after the fire, I went inside and found John dead in the kitchen. I called you, but you didn't answer and then Damon. Katherine killed him and we know because Damon saw her before thinking it was me. I went up to Jeremy's room after Damon already sped up there." Elena looked directly at Jeremy, tears brimming her eyes at the memory. "We found you dead Jer, you didn't even turn. While I was in your room Damon took care of John and buried him. Then we went to the boarding house. I was asleep when I got there, but I heard crashes downstairs and yelling. I found Damon and Stefan fighting and-" Elena cut herself off as the anger and pain she was feeling that night take over.

Damon studied her before figuring out why she suddenly stopped. He remembered the way she felt that night. "Uh, we were fighting and after that I went upstairs and Stefan went...I don't even know."

"Why were we fighting?" Stefan asked confusion on his face as he looked at Elena.

"Later." Damon said. Tyler and Bonnie seemed intrested in the subject, but didn't say anything.

Elena took a deep breath and started again. "In the morning Damon and I went to my house where the police and ambulance were taking Jeremy. We went to the hospital and heard Tyler's conversation with Matt." Elena paused. "Tyler heard the device go off and we got thinking. The only thing me and Damon could think of was a werewolf and then the next night Tyler uh, changed when we were at the Grill."

"Oh, so that's why you're here. I just thought that maybe Bonnie brought you because you guys were together or something." Stefan said.

Tyler and Bonnie turned bright red, Bonnie spoke first. "We're not together." She gave Damon a look.

"What? I didn't even say anything. You just know the mate thing is true." Damon said and then smirked as Tyler tensed and the light in the room flicker.

"Shut up it is not!" Bonnie yelled in an embarrest tone.

"Dude you're a werewolf?" Jeremy asked Tyler with an incredulous look on his face.

"Yeah, and you're a vampire." Tyler responded still tense.

"U, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about the spell. I wouldn't have done it on you if I had a choice." Valerie addressed Stefan.

He nodded and then the room fell quiet. "After that the next day we went to find Stefan, because he was with Katherine and we wanted answers. He ended up stabbing Damon with vervain and then knocking me out. I woke in a celler and then the whole thing with bringing Liam back to life happend." Elena said.

"Liam was Katherine's creator and he was brought back in Jeremy's body." Damon added.

Jeremy looked stunned for a second, then he relaxed a little.

"How'd you get there Tyler?" Elena asked.

"I was talking to Bonnie on the phone when she was taken and then I followed the...scent to the house." Tyler explained.

"Figures." Damon muttered and Elena laughed unconsiously lacing her fingers with his. Damon heard Stefan's in take of breath and let go of her hand. Elena looked down and then up at him, sadness and understanding in her eyes.

"So Katherine's dead, Steafn's not a crazy lunatic, and Jeremy's alive or undeadly alive." Damon summed up counting each off his fingers.

"Crazy lunatic?" Stefan questioned.

Some of Elena's past anger flared up. "Yes crazy lunatic, you said a lot of things I can't even ...never mind. But, yes you were a crazy lunatic drinking blood." Elena said harshly.

Stefan sat in shock at Elena's toe and words. "What!"

"Yes, dear brother you drank human blood. But, I stopped you from eating some girl the only night I was at the boarding house." Damon told him in a sharp tone.

"What do you mean the only night?" Stefan asked suspiciously.

Damon turned away and replied, "That's none of your buisness."

"Well I think I'm gonna go..." Bonnie said uncomfortably.

"Yeah, me too." Tyler added and got up with Bonnie.

"Can I stay with you Bonnie?" Valerie asked. "I don't have any family."

"Yeah, come on." The three of them left in a rush out the door.

"Well, I'm going to go up to the guest room. We can talk about what to do with everyone thinking I'm dead thing later." Jeremy muttered in a rush and sped up the stairs in a rush.

"What made me a "crazy lunatic?" Stefan asked glaring.

"You claimed to have just used me as a Katherine replacement and then lied about it, almost killing a girl too. You flipped out on me about calling Katherine a bitch and then you accused me of leaving you for Damon. That's what you guys were fighting about." Elena answered.

"That's what you did." Stefan looked like he was going to burst.

"Actually it's not. He tried too get your mind straight. You know what you said? You said that I may not have her personality, but I was as good in bed." Elena spat. Damon visibly flinched at the memory.

"But, that wasn't me! I was under a fucking spell." Stefan yelled standing up. Damon stood up as well and Elena got up.

"Don't you think we know that already! You asked how you were a crazy lunatic and she told you. There are so may other things that made you such an asshole, I almost killed you. You hurt Elena and acted like a love sick puppy for Katherine, hell you even slept with her." Damon exclaimed.

"I what! That's...I would never..."

"Well you did." Damon sighed.

"So what you're breaking up with me for things I never did purposely?" Stefan asked sadly.

"No."

"Then why?"

Damon stood quiet watching the scene progress in front of him.

"Because, I need someone who doesn't lie to me, and is there for me. You have been, but-" Elena didn't know what to say. She didn't want to sound like one of those girls who claimed that it's because I love him. But it was true.

"But, what? You're gonna dump me for Damon?"

"I...It's not because of Damon. I need him. I never meant for this to happen. I really didn't, he was there for me in a way no one else could for me. My best friend and more." Elena tried to explain, but it didn't seem to come out right.

"But, he's a killer that turned your mother! And I thought that Bonnie was your best friend." Stefan asked.

"She is, but she has some really good distractions." Elena smiled and Damon covered his mouth from laughing.

"Distractions? What the hell does that mean?" Stefan questioned, obviously not getting it.

"Tyler duh." Damon smirked.

"Whatever." Stefan snapped. "Damon do you love her."

Damon turned his head towards his brother and stood quiet before answering. "Yes I do. And no I'm not using her as some replacement or as a game."

"Elena are you sure? You're leaving me for _him, a "_self serving psycho path with no redeeming qualities." Stefan said quoting Elena from before.

Elena took a deep breath and stared into Stefan's eyes. "Are you saying you're better than him? He does have redeeming qualities worth getting to know. I just never got the chance to see them before."

"Yes I'm saying I'm better than him! There's things that he can't give you that I can."

"Oh like what? Huh? Tell me Stefan what you can do that I can't. Enlighten me." Damon's anger flared and boiled with in him.

Stefan stood quiet, not willing to say anything.

"That's what I thought. I can control myself around her and make her laugh when everything's going wrong. I don't lie to her and I sure as hell protect her better than you. I've even protected her from you!" Damon yelled feeling a mixture of emotions.

Stefan's face faltered, "What? I would never hurt her."

"Well you have." Damon snapped.

"Are you happy? You won." Stefan snapped back.

Before Damon could answer Elena said, "I am not a prize to be won. Is that what you think of me? As an object? Whatever, go to hell."

Elena stormed out of the room slamming the door.

"See what you've done?" Damon asked and started to follow her out of the door.

Stefan threw a chair and shouted in anger when Damon left. He felt like everything was slipping through his fingers. What had he done to make Elena fall in love with Damon of all people? A thought came across his mind and he went over to Bonnie's as fast as possible.

He knocked on the door quickly three times. A laughing Tyler and Bonnie opened the door. "Hey Stefan what's up?"

"Um, could I talk to Valerie?" Bonnie nodded and called Valerie over.

"Yeah?" Valerie asked confused as she shut the door behind her.

"Oh, uh I wanted to know if you could bring back the memories I had when I was under the spell."

"I think I can. Sorry for not thinking about that before." She apologised and flipped her dark hair to the side.

"It's okay."

"Here, sit down." Valerie instructed; Stefan sat at the edge of the step and turned to her.

"Close your eyes and clear your mind." She put her warm hands on either side of his face and closed her eyes, mumbling a few incantations then let go of his face.

"Well you have them back. Just think about it and everything will come back to you." Valerie explained.

"Okay thank you. I'll see you later." Stefan got up and hugged her slightly.

"No problem see ya." She waved goodbye and went back into the house.

Stefan went back to the boarding house and into his room. He layed on his bed and closed his eyes thinking about what he could have done. Flashes of images went through his mind and he focused on them. He saw the girl he was about to feed from leave when Damon tore him away. He could remember the fight with Elena and Damon. And the memory of being staked twice and agreeing to the deal Katherine proposed. Stefan flinched as he remembered grabbing Elena's arm and threatening her. Or when he had that night with Katherine. Stefan gaged and almost threw up at the things he did with Katherine. Most things he wouldn't even consider legal or possible. Gross was his first thought. But, when he came across the memories involving Damon and Elena he saw how they were with each other; it made him angry and hurt, but he could understand it. Maybe he should go away for a few days to get his mind off things and just relax. Then maybe Elena will see her mistake.

* * *

Elena laid on her bed playing with Damon's hair while he just looked at her and held her close to him. She felt content with everything at the moment even though she knew what happend with Stefan was...not good.

Something occured to Elena and she voiced her thoughts asking, "Do you think that the mate thing is real? Like Tyler and Bonnie do you really think they are?"

"Hm, well it seems that way don't you think. it's possible. And it's fun to annoy her with anyway." Damon said.

"You better watch out she might do that mind thing on you." Elena warned playfully.

"Ugh, don't remind me that hurts alot." Damon groaned rubbing his head.

"I'm sorry." Elena pulled him into a kiss and laced her fingers in his hair.

Damon pulled away for a second and smirked, "You know I should fake pain more often."

Elena smacked him and pulled away to get changed.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Elena told him with a smile on her lips.

"Is that a-"

"Invitation? Well you'll have to see to find out." She smirked at his expression and started to take off her clothes walking into the bathroom.

Damon sat in shock on the bed, but waited no time to follow her, stripping his clothes on the short distance there.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, so Stefan's going away for a little while. Great right? Don't worry he'll get over Elena, but who'll he end up falling for? And I wanted to ask you guys if Jeremy should find someone too. I feel kinda bad for him. Oh and next chapter Damon's gone for a little of it very little I think and then saves the day or Elena technically and some things may be clarified. So review I want to know if Jeremy should find a girl/vampire to fall for and any ideas for chapters to come. **

** And as always Please:**

**REVIEW! **

**-Vanessa :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the reviews and I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've had a nasty cold and it sucks big time. Anyway I kind of realised something, that in the begining Elena wasn't really herself. She kind of bounced back and was way too cheery after she figured out that Jeremy was dead. But anyway on with the story and hopefully this chapter won't be too bad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or anything and if I did why would I be here? I would be out in the world with Ian Somerhalder! pshh I wish!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Stefan started to pack his clothes and essentials after deciding to go to Italy for a few days. It was kind of a spur-of-the-moment sort of thing and he didn't think anyone would care anyway, but he still left a note for just in case.

As he headed out the door, he left one last glance behind and was in his car in seconds speeding down the driveway. Stefan turned on the radio and started to relax, hoping a numb feeling could overcome him for the ache Elena left him with. He knew that if he dwelled on the past it would make everything worse for him, but it had that numbing affect he needed, a feeling to brood in and figure out. He shook his head as he drove, he's had been brooding too much and thinking. That's probably partly why she broke up with him.

_"Screw it."_ he thought and slammed on the gas pedal racing down the empty highway to the airport.

* * *

Damon laid in Elena's bed with his arms around her back securely. She snuggled into his chest and sighed deeply. Damon felt like he was in some kind of dream; it didn't seem real that Elena could possibly love him. Every moment of the day he felt like she would slip through his fingers and into someone else's grasp. It was a gut-wrentching feeling he couldn't bare, but when she was wrapped around him like this he couldn't worry. She wiped that away from him. All of his fear and worry. Damon knew that this wasn't really his style; being the mushy gushy lovey type of guy, but it was different when it came to Elena. At one point in living in Mystic falls now he wanted her dead. He didn't care. But, now the thought was incredibly stupid if he ever thought of something like that aain he would probably kill himself.

Elena interupted his thoughts as she opened her eyes and looked up to him smiling. "Morning."

"Morning to you to Kitten." Damon replied as she pulled his face to hers kissing him softly.

"Kitten?"

"Yes, Kitten. I like it and I'm not changing it." Damon declared against her lips.

"I never asked you to change it."

"Good."

"I'm gonna go and get ready for hopefully a normal day." Elena said and kissed his cheek as she got out of the bed holding the blanket around herself; leaving him with the sheet.

Damon stretched and said. "I don't even think normal is a word anymore."

"You're right it isn't."

"I'll be back I'm gonna get a cange of clothes." Damon stood up the sheet falling from the bed. Elena blushed and headed to the bathoom as Damon got dressed in the clothes he came in.

Damon walked down the stairs and sped to the bording house finding it empty. He saw a note on the table adressed to him and Elena. He picked it up and quickly changed, after changing and grabbing the note he headed back to Elena's house.

"Hey Elena Stefan left us a note." Damon called through the bathroom door as he flopped onto Elena's bed.

She opened the door and laid next to him on her bed. "Really?"

"Yeah, I haven't read it yet."

Damon opened it up and extended his arm for Elena to lay her head on. He held the letter in front of them and started to read:

_Dear Damon and Elena,_

_I've decided to take a sort of...vaction to clear my mind and get some things straightened out. I know you guys probably don't care, but I thought it would be better to tell you anyway in case you guys needed me. __I'll be somewhere in Italy, I don't really know when I'll be back, so I'll see you some time in a couple of months at the most. If there's any danger in Mystic Falls Damon, I know you can probably handle it, but if you do need my help, call. Just keep Elena safe, that's all I want. This sounds like a goodbye, but I doubt it is. Just don't provoke any vampires while I'm gone and Elena if any vampires do come they might think you're Katherine or something so just a heads up even though you probably already knew that. _

_-Stefan _

"Well, I have the boarding house to my self now."

Elena laughed and objected. "No you don't."

Damon turned to her, putting the note down. "I like the way you think."

"So do I." Elena said. "Do you think he'll be okay?"

Damon sighed, these were the times when he wasn't certain if she really was suppose to be with him. "He'll be fine. And if you really want to you can call him.

Elena winced at the way he sounded, but put her hands to his face and looked into his eyes. "No I didn't mean it like that. I just didn't him to do anything stupid."

"Are you sure?" Damon asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna call Bonnie and see what she's doing."

"I bet you five bucks Tyler's with her." Damon said.

"I bet you she's sitting at home with him right next too her talking." Elena countered.

"Okay done, but instead of five bucks let it be five nights at my house. And if you win we do whatever you want."

"That doesn't work. You win either way." Elena pouted.

"Exactly, but I'll change it. Okay I bet you he's at the house, but in a different room getting something when you call." Damon smirked.

"Fine." Elena took her phone off her charger and dialed Bonnie's number.

"_Hello?"_

_"Hey Bonnie I was just seeing if you want to hang out with us today." Elena said._

Damon whispered, "See where Tyler is."

"Oh and is Tyler there?" She asked crossing her fingers.

"_Yeah, he's sitting right next to me actually." _Bonnie answered sort of confused.

"Yes! Hah I told you Damon! I won the bet!" Elena shouted.

_"What are you talking about. Bet?"_

"Uh nothing, anyway do you guys want to hang out with us?" Elena asked again.

_"With, just you, Damon and you or Damon, you and Stefan?"_

_"_Stefan left. So just me and Damon."

_"Oh he did? Okay. Tyler said that there was some party in the woods tonight by the Grill where we were when Tyler changed before." _Bonnie said.

Elena looked over at Damon, who was playing with her hair. "Do you want to go for a little bit?"

Bonnie grummbled something in the phone as Elena asked Damon.

"Sure. But, do I get to see fun Elena?" Damon asked.

_"Fun Elena? Does he mean drunk Elena?"_ Bonnie asked from the phone.

"Uh, yeah Bon that's what he's talking about." Elena answered and added to Damon, "Maybe if you're lucky."

"I'm always lucky." Damon smirked.

"Then I guess you know the answer." Elena laughed.

"_Well we'll see you later. Valerie's gonna stay at my house she doesn't want to go. Wait do you guys want to have lunch or something before? It's at eight tonight."_

"Sure, we'll see you at six-thrity then. Actually do you want to go shopping with me?"

_"Yeah, then we can just meet up with them at the Grill."_

"Yup I'll meet you at the mall in half an hour?" Elena asked as she saw Damon pouting.

_"Mmhm, Bye... Tyler!" _Bonnie giggled a little in the phone.

"Okay bye don't do anything I wouldn't." Elena laughed into the phone and then hung up.

"But you would do everything." Damon whispered in her ear.

"Exactly." Elena said.

"I've been rubbing off on you." Damon smirked and held her to him.

"Yup." She said popping the P. "I have to go soon."

"I know." He mummbled and kissed her.

Suddenly her phone rang interrupting them.

Elena looked at the caller I.D. and answered her phone.

"Hello?"

_"Elena, hey I just thought you should know Caroline woke up and she's getting released from the hospital tomorrow."_ Matt explained excitedly.

"That's great! I'll uh try to see her tomorrow with Bonnie maybe and the boys." Elena responded happily.

"_The boys?"_ Matt asked confused.

Elena cursed herself silently and answered. "Tyler and Damon."

_"Tyler and Damon? When did you hang with them? I thought you were with Stefan?" _Matt asked.

"Stefan and I broke up and he's out of town. And I'm uh with Damon. I know what you're going to say. I know okay, you don't understand. And Tyler's been hanging out with Bonnie, so we're all kind of hanging out with eachother." Elena explained in a rush.

_"Oh, uh that's cool. Now we need Caroline and the groups together even if it's kind of weird with Damon but..." _Matt trailed off.

Elena sighed she knew they couldn't be in the group, they weren't really involved in the supernatural world like the four of them were. Hell Damon's a vampire, Tyler's a werewolf, Bonnie's a witch and she was related to a dead look alike vampire. It sounded like something in a book or a movie, but it was real and defintely weird.

"Yeah, so tell her we'll see her tomorrow please. Bye Matt."

_"I will bye Elena."_ They hung up and Elena looked to her clock and noticed she had to leave.

"I have to go." Elena whispered to Damon as she crawled on his chest and planted a light kiss on his lips.

"Do you have to?" Damon whined.

"Yes. Maybe you can go and get blood or something." She suggested; brushing his hair from his eyes.

"Fine." He grumbled.

"I'll make it up to you." Elena said sweetly.

"How?"

"By using my win in that bet to get drunk and have fun all night." Elena whispered in his ear her breath brushing against his ear.

"I can oblige to that." Damon smiled and then frowned as she got off of him and headed towards the door with her keys in hand.

"Hey I'll drive you."

"Okay." Elena agreed and got into his car.

Once he stopped in front of the mall Elena pecked him and stepped out of his car. "Bye." She waved as he drove away and walked in through the doors.

She looked around and found Bonnie looking at some magazines. "Hey," Elena greeted her as she walked upp to her.

"Hey Elena."

"Can we eat something first? I woke up late and I haven't ate." Elena asked.

Bonnie nodded. They headed over to the foodcourt; talking about all their problems and what not. After eating something light they went into a Victoria Secret looking at different kinds of lingerie. Bonnie and Elena talked about the boys and how they felt about them. Bonnie confesed that she felt something for Tyler, it was like he was almost made for her in a way. He accepted her and Bonnie explained that he was different from when he was a complete asshole to everyone, like when he was introduced into this world he was what he was really suppose to be like. His real self. Elena listened and nodded trying to helpo her friend as they walked from store to store trying on clothes and buying some.

Soon it was six-ten and they left in Bonnie's car to the Grill. It was decided between the girls that if Tyler really liked Bonnie then he would make the first move.

They walked through the doors and sat at a booth waiting for the boys to come. Elena ordered a strawberry margarita deciding to start now, then she ordered another after hastily drinking the first, but getting a brain freeze in the process. A waitress brought it over and set in front of Elena.

Damon walked in and found their booth imeadiately. He sat next to Elena right as she sipped at her drink, he grabbed her hand from under the table and held it tightly in his.

"Hey." Elena smiled and gave him a quick kiss before turning back to her sweet drink.

"Oh my god, you started without me."

"Yeah, she got one as soon as we got here,this is her second one in ten minutes." Bonnie said and laughed at Elena's face.

It was contorted into a mask of obvious pain and ache. ELena rubbed her head and mumbled, "Brain freeze again."

Damon laughed and wrapped an arm around her. "You may want to slow down or you'll get more brain freezes that way.

"Good idea, but one more sip." Elena insisted.

"Ahahahh. I don't think so."Damon said and took a sip from her drink. "Hmm, that's good, but too sweet for my taste."

"I wonder when Tyler will be here." Bonnie wondered and smiled as she looked at the door. Tyler walked over to the table and sat next to Bonnie giving a "Hi" To everyone.

The waitress came by and asked for Damon and Tyler's drinks. She gave them a once over and started to flirt with them giving each a suggestive look. Bonnie and Elena started to get jealous telling the waitress to go get their drinks already.

"They already gave you their drinks you can go now." Elena ground out with clenched teeth.

"Yeah get going don't you have work to do?" Bonnie asked in an annoyed tone glaring at her.

The waitress glared and smiled at the boys turning on her heel leaving.

"You guys are so jealous right now." Tyler laughed high fiving Damon.

"Yeah it's prety noticeable. I know why Elena's jealous, but why are you Bonnie?" Damon smirked and got smacked by Elena.

"Damon! That stupid waitress needed to get socked or something." Elena took a deep drink of her Margarita finishing it in one gulp with a dazed look on her face.

"Woah, someone's getting violent."

"Well that waitress really needed to." Bonnie agreed with Elena taking a gulp of her own drink.

"But, why do you care?" Damo hinted and sniggered.

Tyler stayed quiet watching as the conversation heated up, he was nervous for her response and excited at the same time. As Bonnie was about to respond the waitress came up and delivered the drinks. Bonnie and Elena took theirs eagerly chugging them down. Elena was already close to being fully drunk and out of it, while Bonnie was starting to slur her words by the hard liquor in her drink.

Damon took a drink of his scotch and waited for Bonnie's answer.

"I care because I care okay? That chick needed to get hit by a car or something, I don't care about you, but Tyler that's just not funny." Bonnie slurred in anger, but she probably wouldn't even remember in the morning.

Damon laughed and watched Bonnie leave the booth to the bar for another drink. Elena followed her and Damon could hear their whispering. Elena was trying to persuade the bar tender to give them shots, at the last second he agreed and poured some.

"Dude they're gonna be wasted soon." Tyler said as they headed towards the bar.

"All the more fun don't you think." Damon replied.

"Yeah, and they won't even remember a thing." Tyler laughed.

Damon grabbed Elena by the waist and twirled her around. She laughed and pulled him to her. She kissed him eagerly and threw her arms around his neck. Damon swayed them around and laughed with her as they stumbled a little with her in his arms.

* * *

Bonnnie took another shot from the counter and drank it as it burned down her throat. She turned around in her stool and faced Tyler.

"Heyy, Tyler." Bonnie smiled and hopped off the stool.

"Hey, Bonnie. You know if you have another drink you'll be too wasted to remember anything."

"And why would I want to remember anything?" Bonnie asked as they headed outside towards where the party was.

"Because then I couldn't do this." Tyler suddenly stopped and pulled Bonnie to him. He slowly bent his head down to hers and placed his lips atop of hers. Bonnie felt like all the alcohol in her system disapeard, all she could feel was this moment and everything in it. She had her arms around his neck and he pushed her into a tree. Their mouths molded together and the feeling of longing and lust being finally let out. Then as soon as it was started it stopped.

Tyler looked around her could feel something by them, but he didn't know what it smelled different from anything he could recall.

* * *

Damon was swaying with Elena on the dance floor to the music. He noticed Bonnie and Tyler leave outside probably to the party. Damon looked at the bar and saw the sherriff there looking at him and asking him with her eyes if they could talk. He nodded.

"Elena, I have to talk to the sherriff for a second. Do you want to go to the party and find Bonnie and Tyler I saw them head that way."

Elena nodded, "Don't be too long."

Damon kissed and waited till she was walking out the door, he went over to sherriff and sat next to her.

"So you're with Elena Gilbert?"

"Yeah." Damon answered lightly.

She nodded and turned to him. "We've had animal attacks."

"You mean like vampire attacks? There shouldn't be." Damon said.

"No I mean actual animal attaks there's foot prints and everything, the victims were ripped apart and bloody." the sherriff shook her head in disgust.

"That's not good we may have to go hunting. But, I'll take care of it. I saw that Caroline was in the hospital, you shouldnm't be doing much." Damon suggested, he honestly didn't care about her daughter, but it would make it easier if she was out of the way.

"You're right thankyou. Call me if there's anything you need or if you've found anything." Damon nodded and the sherriff got up and left.

Right as Damon was about to get a quick drink he heard a scream from outside.

* * *

Elena walked outside stumbling a little as she walked through the woods. She saw two people by a tree and saw Tyler and Bonnie.

"Hey guys. So you finally kissed!" Elena laughed as she clapped for them and hugged Bonnie. Bonnie was stiff and Elena pulled away looking at her confusedly. Elena turned around and saw a whole bunch of people running from the party, a girl screamed and Elena looked down where she was running from. Three huge wolfs appeared running after the people.

Elena rolled her eyes and smacked her hand to her forehead in a drunk angry way. She yelled at the oversized wolves, "Really? Come on we were having a party here you over sized imbecils!"

Tyler pulled her back and Bonnie slapped Elena. "Elena are you crazy snap out of your drunkin state they're werewolves."

Tyler trembled and fell to the ground. Bonnie helped him and then unlike the first time he changed it wasn't a full moon and then he got up and ran at the wolves changing in the air.

Damon came out of no where as another wolf tried to attack Elena and Bonnie. He crashed into the werewolf andbit his fangs into the fur. The werewolf thrashed around and hit a tree falling to the ground and changing back into human form.

Bonnie consentrated on the last wolf and chanted a spell, it fell to the ground clawing at the ground in agony. It changed back in minutes. Elena stood by a tree looking around worridly as Tyler rolled around with the biggest wolf and clawed at him. Damon was at her side and he looked her over to see if she was okay.

Tyler bit the wolf and threw him into a tree. They both changed back and Elena looked away from the naked guys on the ground. Bonnie raced over to Tyler and gave him her jacket, he pulled it around his waist and slowly stood up. He had some claw marks and a bite. Bonnie helped him wrapping her arm around him.

The one that was fighting Tyler lifted his head up and looked at Tyler. "Cherish it, not many were's get a mate."

"What?" Tyler whirled around clutching the jacket.

"You heard me." The guy lifted the guy who was defeated by Bonnie and kicked the one Damon attacked. It slowly got up and followed the man, they ran at an unnormal pace, leaving Bonnie, Tyler, Damon and Elena standing there.

"I hate being this useless." Elena grumbled and walked over to Bonnie and Tyler she helped Tyler walk and Damon took her place.

"I told you." Damon said to Bonnie and Tyler.

"Oh shut up." Bonnie snapped blushing profusely.

"Do you think they'll come again?" Elena asked.

"I don't know we kicked their ass pretty good. And remind me to never bite one of those things again. It was nasty." Damon said.

They walked into the parking lot as fast as possible and helped Tyler into Bonnie's car. Elena got in the front seat and Damon took shot gun while Bonnie and Tyler sat in the back.

"My mom better be out with some guy tonight." Tyler said.

"Yeah or she'll put the the moves on me." Damon faked a shudder and smirked. Elena smacked him and drove to the Lockwood house.

* * *

**Well this was a longer chapter, and I'm really sorry for my absense. I've been sick and then my cousins came from Texas and I really wanted to get caught up on Naruto episodes. I know I'm a complete dork. But that's okay with me. SO review and I'll update as soon as possible. I promise.**

**I hope you liked it, again review please. Oh and Please tell me of any mistakes my mom's gonna kill me if I don't watch a movie with her and I can't proof read at the moment so help!**

**Love you Readers and Reviews!**

**-Vanessa :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I know you guys are so going to kill me for not updating at all, but I have good excuses. Well maybe I don't, except for trying to get caught up on some Naruto and just reading a lot of Vampire Diaries stuff. So my biggest apologizes. But, have you guys seen the little preview for season two? I didn't even know they did that until I read on someone's story about it. I feel so bad for Damon, but it only makes it better if Stefan can fall for Katherine's tricks and get Elena to dump him. That would be so awesome! Anyway I'll stop rambling and let you guys read. **

**Disclaimer: I will not EVER own Vampire Diaries, but if I did I would do a back flip and kiss some random guy. LOL :D

* * *

**

Chapter 9

Jeremy walked around the boarding house and grabbed some blood bags. The hunger was still raging through him and making the lust for blood harder to control. He wanted to end it, but in a way he was glad he changed; it felt like he was suppose to. Even if the way he changed was kind of complicated and weird. Jeremy just wished he could have Anna with him by his side.

_Maybe I should move on. _he thought.

Jeremy shook his head and sat in the guest room; slowly drinking the blood. He couldn't just forget her. Vampire or not he needed to have some emotion if he was going to try to be the slightest of normal. He knew they needed to tell Jenna or things would get more complicated. Jeremy couldn't stay at the boarding house forever.

He decided that he needed to forgive Elena already and toss aside the feelings he held against her. Deep down inside he knew that he would have done the same thing if he were in her place, but it didn't release the pain and anger he still held. Jeremy only had a sister once, and he might as well do it right considering there's a fifty-fifty chance she could become like him.

Jeremy was interrupted from his thoughts by a car zooming into the drive way and then a knock on the door. He opened the door, and found a petite looking girl with light brown hair and gray eyes. Her hair was in curls and clipped to the side. She wore a graphic neon, black fitted shirt that had an off the shoulder sleeve and dark jeans. Jeremy was kind of speechless at the moment, she wasn't the normal type of girl he could tell. She was beautiful and sort of mysterious looking.

"I'm Belle." She extended her hand and smiled at him.

He looked at her hand for a second and, by accident, he quickly took it an shook a bit too fast.

"Jeremy." He said.

"Vampire? Me too." Belle said still smiling, in a way that sort of reminded him of Elena.

"Oh, duh that makes sense. I'm kind of new." Jeremy said taking back his hand. It was tingling for some reason, but he couldn't quite place what it meant.

"Yeah, so do you want to hang out or something?" She asked hopefully.

"I would, but I don't want to kill any one I'm still trying to control it." Jeremy answered sheepishly.

"I could help you. I mean I don't really kill people I just drain them enough to where they're knocked out. I just don't like to kill them." Belle explained shifting to her side.

"Are you sure?" Jeremy asked; rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, we could go into some concert or something and be back at dawn." She proposed winking.

"Okay, but I really need you to watch me I seriously don't want to hurt anyone."

Belle thought for a second and looked up at him. "You could just bring a bunch of blood bags and put it in a coffee holder or mug."

"Okay I guess." Jeremy shrugged. "I'll be back in a second."

He sped into the kitchen and filled the mug with blood. Grabbing a couple extra blood bags with him. Jeremy went back to Belle and walked with her to her car.

"We need to go somewhere a bit out of here. Most people think I died."

Belle hopped into the drivers seat and turned toward him. "Alright. Do you trust me?"

"Should I?" Jeremy asked raising his eyebrow.

"Good answer." Belle started the car and sped down the drive way along the street.

"So, what are we doing?" He asked and flinched when belle grabbed his hand.

"I'm not sure yet." She examined his hand and then set it down. "You have a ring too?"

"Yeah. It's kind of weird how I got it and how I'm technically undead alive." Jeremy answered fiddling with the ring.

"Tell me." Belle said softly.

"It's a long story or at least I think its long." Jeremy replied.

"Well as you can see we have a lot of time." Belle smirked and looked at him. "You can trust me; I don't usually come to random people and just hang out with them. Well that's not technically true."

"Alright, what the hell I've got nothing else to lose." Jeremy said.

* * *

Once Elena reached the Lockwood house she hopped out of the car and helped Bonnie, with Tyler.

"Uh, sorry to break it to you guys, but she's here. And not by herself." Damon said and then raised his eyebrows. "What the hell."

They opened the front door and walked inside carefully and slowly. Tyler turned to Damon and asked, "What do you mean?"

Damon scratched the back of his head and smiled kind of nervously yet confused at the same time. "Your, uh mom is getting it on with your dad."

"What!" Tyler, Bonnie and Elena shouted.

"It's his scent. Don't give me that look I'm not crazy." Damon grumbled.

"This just gets weirder and weirder." Elena said shaking her head.

Tyler stood in shock, "How is that even possible?"

"How am I suppose to know? I saw him _die_." Damon said incredulously.

"Tyler you need to change." Bonnie said looking away from him a blush creeping up to her cheeks.

"Yeah, before Bonnie has a blush attack I swear. We'll be outside." Damon smirked at Bonnie's face.

"Oh, shut up Damon." Bonnie said as her face grew redder.

"Oh, Tyler you look so hot standing there almost naked." Damon mimicked her voice and laughed at Tyler's embarrassed face and Bonnie's angry one.

"Shut up! I wouldn't say that." Bonnie yelled at Damon running after him around the kitchen trying to slap him.

"No your right it would be more of a "Oh Tyler, I think I'm gonna fall over and rip off the rest of those clothes if you don't get changed."

"Where the hell did you get that?" Bonnie shouted and smacked him upside the head, finally getting a good shot.

"Your mind." Damon smirked and hid behind Elena who was giggling at the scene before her.

"What? You didn't!" Bonnie screamed at him.

"Ha! You were thinking that!" Damon laughed and Elena burst out laughing.

"Well I'm gonna go. I'll see you outside." Tyler said quickly and raced up the stairs.

"I'm so gonna kill you, Salvatore!" Bonnie yelled and chased Damon out of the front door.

Elena followed and then was grabbed from behind. "What the hell!" She screamed.

Damon was there in a instant and grabbed the pursuer off of her with Bonnie coming to help Elena.

"What are you doing here?" Mayor Lockwood asked them baring sharp teeth.

"The question is why are you still alive, _Dad._" Tyler replied coming down the stairs and to Bonnie's side wearing a long sleeved shirt with jeans.

"That isn't of your concern." His father said.

"So when were you gonna tell me I was a freaking werewolf?" Tyler asked angrily. Bonnie put a hand on his arm.

"You know." Mayor Lockwood sighed and turned to Damon. "Blood sucker."

"Dog." Damon answered standing in from of Elena protectively.

"I nee to talk to my son in private if you don't mind." He said sternly.

Damon looked to Tyler who nodded and then Damon nudged Elena to walk to the front door.

"I'll see you later Bonnie." Tyler, kissed Bonnie stunning her and then she smiled weakly at him. She walked out after Elena and Damon.

"Do you think he'll be okay." Bonnie asked sitting in the drivers seat.

Elena patted Bonnie's arm from the back seat and smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

Bonnie nodded and started the car driving back to the Grill. Once they reached the parking lot Elena said goodbye and walked with Damon to her car.

"Well that was interesting." Elena said. As she opened he door to Damon's car.

"Yup, so much for normal." Damon sighed and drove to the boarding house. "I think we need to tell Jenna about everything or at least sum it up.

"Are you sure? I don't like hiding things from her, but maybe, maybe we should." Elena agreed.

"Yeah. So what do you want to do?" Damon asked as he opened her door for her.

"I want to get everything straightened out with Jeremy. And maybe stay the night." She said.

"That can be arranged. Maybe while you're talking with him I could get your stuff from your house." Damon said and opened the door then paused. "He's gone."

"What do you mean he's gone?" Elena asked.

"Exactly what I said, there's another scent, but I don't recognize it." Damon replied. Stepping into the house and then outside of it.

"Elena, I'm giving you the house do you except?" He asked.

"Yes." She said stepping into the house with a worried look on her face. Damon tried to walk in, but was stopped. He smirked and turned to Elena.

"Now can you invite me in?" Damon asked.

"Yes, come in Damon." Elena said and then asked as he stepped over the threshold. "Where do you think he went?"

"I don't know. All I know is that the scent is long gone. I'll call him." Damon said as he sat down and pulled his phone out.

* * *

"So, that's the story. I know that I'm missing some parts, but whatever." Jeremy said.

"Um, wow. So that's how it happened. Very weird." Belle said and stopped the car in front of a lake.

Jeremy's phone rang, but he ignored it and stepped out of the car.

"You wanna go for a swim?" Belle asked shrugging off her shirt and pants.

"Um, I guess." Jeremy shrugged, pushing away the feeling that he was betraying Anna.

Jeremy took off his shirt and shorts leaving on his boxers. "Lets go."

They jumped into the water and swan around splashing each other and dunking each other. Once they were done, Jeremy was close to Belle and was an inch away from kissing her. Something whispered in his ear, "Don't do it."

Jeremy thought, "Screw_ the voice." _And kissed her. It felt wrong, but great at the same time. It was like he knew not to do it for some reason, but then she was a great kisser so what else would a guy do with a hot girl that obviously wanted to kiss him.

"You know, I came back for you and you're with _her." _

Jeremy snapped his head up to the voice and starred shocked.

"Anna, what? How are you still alive?" Jeremy asked.

Anna glared at him and then at Belle. "Don't act like you care. Have fun with one of Katherine's descendants." Ana ran from them and Jeremy put his jeans on quickly and ran after her.

"Anna wait!" Jeremy yelled.

"So you're just gonna leave me here Jeremy?" Belle asked angrily.

"Uh, yeah. Gotta go." He sped off without another glance at Belle's angry expression.

"Men do not run away from Pierce's without me saying so." She said aloud and formed a plan in her head.

* * *

"He's not answering Elena." Damon said.

"Well what can we do?" Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Elena went and opened it.

"What the hell! You...You're...suppose to be dead not that I mind or anything but, how?" Elena asked.

Damon was at her side and then his eyes bulged out of their sockets. "Anna?"

"Damon, Elena." Anna nodded her head at them and asked, "Could you invite me in? Your brother's gonna be here soon."

"He is?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, I saw him with one of your family members." Anna said and waited for Elena to invite her in.

"Um, what? Oh and you can come in Anna." Elena said.

"Thanks. He was with Katherine's grand daughter. Belle." Anna replied angrily walking into the house.

"Another Pierce? What the hell? I mean come on I think I've had enough of them." Damon said and then got slapped upside the head by Elena.

"I'm a Pierce, retard."

"Not technically. You're a Gilbert." Damon smirked and sat next to Elena on the couch in front of the fire while Anna sat in an armchair.

"Shut up already, would you." Elena said leaning her head against his arm rubbing her head. She had a head ache and it seemed to be getting worse.

"Want me to rub your head?" Damon asked and Elena nodded laying her head in his lap as he started to massage her head.

"So, I'm guessing you chose Damon huh?" Anna asked smirking.

"Yeah. Stefan's not even here and Katherine's dead by the way." Elena said.

"Wait she was here? And where did Stefan go?" Anna asked.

Damon and Anna turned to the door as someone asked, "Elena could you please invite me in? I don't want to be stuck outside and i need a blood bag."

Elena shot up from her position on the couch and headed towards the door. "You can come in Jeremy."

Jeremy walked through with only pants on, he looked around and found Anna. She turned away from him and he grimaced.

"Okay could you guys tell me what's going on? I want to know how you're alive and where you were." Elena asked Anna and Jeremy.

"Well, I want to know what happened when i was dead and why Jeremy was with Belle." Anna said spatting out Belle's name.

"And I want to know if we can continue this tomorrow, because Elena needs to sleep and many things need to be discussed." Damon said and sighed when he realized that there were a lot of things that needed to be talked about. The Mayor being alive, Anna, Jeremy and this Belle, Jenna and Elena and Jeremy's little fight or what ever.

"Come on Elena. You'll be able to focus better in the morning." Damon grabbed her hand started to lead her up the stairs.

"Okay fine, but we are talking all about this tomorrow. Anna if you don't mind you can sleep in Stefan's room." Elena yawned and headed up the stairs as Anna nodded and quickly went into the room not even saying a word to Jeremy.

"God, I screwed up." Jeremy muttered.

"Yes, you did." Damon shouted from his room.

"Shut up you don't even know." Jeremy said back as he headed to the guest room.

"I could guess." Jeremy heard Damon say.

* * *

**Well, I hoped you like this and I'm sorry it's short, but I'm tired and yeah. So I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. i won't make any promises as to when it'll be up, but as soon as i can. **

**So, I brought back Anna! You'll see how I did it. It's a bit complicated and weird, but it'll do. And I added another Pierce descendant, at first i didn't know what to do, but now I think that I have an idea. Anyway the mayor's back too, so we'll see what happens next. Hell, I don't even know yet. But, I'll figure it out. **

**Okay Review and I promise to have it sooner then I did this time. Oh and by the way for me school's starting this Thursday and i may run out of time. But, don't worry I'll try to update whenever possible.**

**Please REVIEW! It brightens my day and pride when you guys do! **

**-Vanessa :D  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, here again. Sorry another super long wait for an update, but an update either way. This chapter is more of a filler in my opinion, so not much action besides an angry Anna and regular Damon. Also a side not I changed my name, because i didn't like the other one all that Review! Please…**

**Disclaimer: Still do NOT own anything what so ever, besides Belle and Valerie.

* * *

**

Chapter 10

Tyler stood five feet away from his father and listened as the Mayor droned on and on about what siding with a vampire could mean.

"Do you understand how dangerous that is to be so careless? He could have killed you in less than a second, because you think you're "friends."

Tyler had, had enough it had been an hour and nothing seemed to move passed him being a "traitor". They didn't even get to the part where he explains why he's alive.

"Dad just stop. I don't care, Damon hasn't done anything to me and he probably couldn't if he wanted to." Tyler sighed, seeing the anger flare up on his fathers face.

"You want to defy me in my own knowledge of vampires?" Richard Lockwood glared at his son and was about to slap him when Tyler's hand stopped him.

"Don't even. I want to know why you're alive. I can take care of myself just fine." Tyler said in a low voice.

"Werewolves aren't that easy to kill. A snap of the neck won't quite do it and that's how a vampire tried to kill me, but we like the Vampires have to be hit in the chest by silver." He explained.

"Well that explains that. Now what are you going to do when everyone thinks you're dead?" Tyler asked.

"I cant tell you that can I? My own son, how sad, siding with the vampire and his Gilbert whore. And that witch, she could kill you just as fast as the vampire. Not to be trusted."

Tyler stood right in his fathers face as he spoke his thoughts, "I don't care what you think and I will not act as if you have some type of hold on me anymore. Damon may be a dick times, but so am I and Elena is not a whore. Bonnie isn't the type to just kill without thinking unless it was important, she is the most trust worthy person I know and you have no right to act like a father to me."

"Oh I don't do I? You will not come back here you have an hour to pack your clothes and leave." With that his father turned and left.

Tyler went up the stairs and grabbed a duffle bag throwing in random clothes and some money in his pocket. When he left he headed straight to Bonnie's house without thinking. He nervously walked up the steps and knocked.

Valerie opened the door and smiled at Tyler, "Bonnie, your boyfriends here!"

Tyler blushed slightly at the analogy and saw Bonnie walk up with the same light blush across her cheeks. Valerie left with a knowing smile on her face.

"Hey, sorry to come late, but I just got kicked out and-"

Bonnie cut Tyler off with her lips and mumbled, "You can stay. It's just me and Valerie for a while."

Tyler pulled away happily, "Okay thank you are you sure? Because I could ask Matt or something."

"No it's okay, get your stuff and come on in." Bonnie said.

Tyler nodded and grabbed his duffle bag heaving it over his shoulder and walking inside.

* * *

Elena felt Damon fidget a little beside her and turned toward him with blurry eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked through a yawn.

"Hm, Anna and Jeremy are arguing about something and it's only six in the morning."

"Ugh," Elena groaned and pulled herself on top of Damon. She kissed him lazily and laid her head against his chest. "Can you tell them to shut up or something? It's too early and I have to go to school."

"Huh? You what?" Damon asked bewildered at the thought of school. he had forgotten she still had to go.

"I have to go to school and the rest will have to wait." Elena said, knowing she wouldn't be able to keep her mind off of the things going on.

"What am I suppose to do with them, stuff them in a box?" Damon asked as Elena got out of bed stretching.

"Don't even think about it. I still have a head ache from last night." Elena called from the bathroom.

Damon got up and dressed in seconds and headed down stairs, "Oh quit the arguing and make up already so what he kissed another girl after he thought you dead big whup."

Anna snapped her head in his direction and glared, "Whatever. So I heard Elena has school."

"Yup and I have to deal with you guys oh joy." Damon replied sarcastically.

"God, I hate school I'm so happy I don't have to go through that anymore." Jeremy muttered in relief.

Anna snapped her head back in his direction and looked at him. "I bet you are. Now you can go and make out with your Pierce whore again."

"For the millionth time I'm sorry, I thought you were dead!" Jeremy snapped back.

"Oh so that's how you mourn for the loss of your dead girlfriend and act as if she was never there?" They were face to face by now. Hurt and anger evident on each others faces.

Elena walked down the stairs and ran to Anna and Jeremy as she saw them practically eying each other to kill. "Guys stop!"

Damon came up and grabbed Jeremy by the arm. "You're staying in the basement until Elena comes back okay? Okay." Damon dragged him off effortlessly and left Anna and Elena alone in the kitchen.

"I'm really sorry about your mom. And just so you know John's dead." Elena said to her awkwardly, not knowing what to say exactly.

"He is? Who killed him?" Anna asked.

Elena blew out a breath, "Katherine."

"Oh, There seems to be a lot to talk about later."

"Yup, too much." Elena looked at the clock and cursed under her breath. She grabbed her stuff and stalked out the front door with a "got to go" over her shoulder. Damon came out and drove her to school.

* * *

Bonnie waited at the front of the school with Tyler and a nervous Valerie by her side. She tapped her foot and finally saw Elena come into view with a tired look on her features.

"Hey, are you okay?" Bonnie asked as they all started towards their first classes.

"Just really tired and I need to tell you guys something." Elena grimaced at the soon to be explained events.

"What is it?"

"Uh, okay well it seems I have another relative in town and Anna's not dead."

"Huh? Who's Anna?" Tyler asked

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by "Relative?"

Elena sighed deeply, "I'm not sure okay I've only heard bits and pieces from Jeremy and Anna."

"Oh, Well fill us in when you know." Bonnie said and headed to her first class with Valerie in tow.

"See ya." Tyler waved slightly and left leaving Elena in the hall.

* * *

When school was over Damon picked up Elena and told her that if they didn't straighten anything out with Anna and Jeremy he would get the stakes and muzzles out.

"You have muzzles? Should I even ask why?" Elena asked amused at his irritation.

"Well sometimes you never know what the brooder than broodier will do in a way either sulk in silence or rant rant about life. So i needed a backup plan to shut him up and a muzzle was the best." Damon explained smirking widely.

Elena slapped a hand to her forehead and giggled a little, "Of all things, to shut him up with you choose a muzzle just...just wow."

"Well anyway, I'm getting a head ache so lets start with the fun and bring in the tigers."

Once everyone was situated in the living room, it was was silent.

"So, uh Anna how are you alive?" Elena asked almost shyly in Damon's lap.

Anna took a deep breath, "I, well my mother knew this witch and she made a potion of some sort that could bring you back after being staked in the heart. I felt like I might have needed it on founders day so I used it after finding out the tomb vampires plan."

"Uh, okay. So what do you mean about the Pierce thing? With this girl Belle or something." Damon asked.

Jeremy suddenly perked up looking away from Anna. "Okay just to clear the air I didn't know this chick was related to Elena."

"Whatever, but Belle is Katherine's great granddaughter she was supposedly turned a couple decades before you Damon. At least you didn't sleep with her. That would be Pierce number four." Anna remarked.

Damon suddenly smirked, "You know it's possible the name kind of does ring a bell."

Elena turned around and smacked...hard. She got off his lap and strode over to wear Anna was sitting and sat next to her.

"Oh come on! I was just kidding and you know it come on Kitten don't be like that." Damon whined at her.

Jeremy laughed and said, "Your so not getting any tonight."

Elena threw a pillow at him and glared, while Damon growled back, "And you are? Look who's talking."

Jeremy's head sagged down and Elena said, "You guys are so stupid. I think the seriousness in the conversations gone so I'm leaving."

"Me too," Anna left with Elena out the front door.

"We screwed up." Jeremy stated glumly.

"Well mine's easier to fix I think I'm gonna go look for another hospital to steal from want to come?"

"Might as well. Do you think Elena will be okay while we're gone?" Jeremy asked with hesitation.

Damon stood up, "She has two witch friends, a werewolf friend, a vampire probably soon to be sister in law and a kick ass vampire hunter history teacher. She'll be fine for two hours."

"Whatever you say." Jeremy said as they sped out of the house not noticing the lurking figure in the trees watching.

* * *

**So, sorry again for the late update. But I dont think I'll update so soon all the time so no promises. Anyway please Review!**

**-Vanessa:D  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well I'm miraculously back, LOL anyway my aunt's having her baby today at some point. So I'm at home with my grandma and I decided what the hell I might as well add another chapter to waste time. So I guess I'll do as best as I can in writing this hopefully I won't get a writers block while writing. **** Also, is anyone freaking out? Because right now I feel like I'm going to burst out of my skin waiting for Vampire Diaries too bad I missed it! It IS going to be so awesome I might have to stuff a pillow in my face while watching it. But anyway, I'll stop rambling and let you guys read. **

**P.S. I wrote that top half a while ago, but anyway on with the story!  
**

**Please review they are very much appreciated and thanks to TheCuteVamp and XxxmusicluverxxX for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries, I wonder why I keep saying this maybe so it will finally get through my head. Lol.

* * *

**Chapter 11

Elena and Anna drove around talking about how stupid boys could be, and then the subject turned to Anna who was still upset about the whole Belle thing.

"I just…it's hard to see something like that and not forget you know? He was making out with her not just a peck, I mean at least that's what it looked like." Anna sat in the passenger seat and leaned her head against her arm, a sigh escaping her lips.

Elena looked over at her sadly, she didn't find Anna the same now that she wasn't kidnapping her, but if Elena was in her position at that time she would have done the same thing. But now that her brother had done something so stupid she couldn't help, but feel sympathy towards the vampire.

"You know what; I think you should just give him the silent treatment and talk to him when you have to. Maybe he'll learn something and I can tell you this no one would just make him want to turn himself like that unless he was really depressed about something. Also his heads messed up right now, there's been a lot of things going on right now that have been hard including your death that he thought happened."

Anna shifted her gaze toward the dark haired girl and smiled, "You know what I haven't really had someone to talk to like this that wasn't my mom. I…really appreciate it and I think your right. Could you tell me what you know about what's happened lately?"

Elena smiled back and replied, "Sure and I'm glad that you don't mind talking to me. I think we all need someone to talk to besides our boyfriends it's nice to let it all out."

"You know what? I'm glad you're nothing like her, I never realized there could be someone who looks like her and is actually nice, but brave and laid back too." Anna confessed with a bit of happiness at the thought of someone who was better than Katherine.

"Thanks, well you said you wanted to know so here it goes." Elena started from the beginning of founder's day when John had died and told her the details of Katherine and Liam's death and Stefan's psychotic spell problem as well as the wolf issue and any other things that had happened that was important to tell her.

"Um, wow. A lot has happened then. So on a side note how your relationship with the "Bad Boy Salvatore" going?"

Elena smirked at the bad boy statement and said, "It's gone great actually. He acts different and the same around me. But, I still worry sometimes that I'm just a Katherine replacement for him sometimes. It's just hard to get over the fact that he was with someone who looked exactly like me."

"Yeah it is hard, but…" Suddenly a bright light coming straight in front of them came and Elena swerved out of the way in an attempt to not get hit, but they went uncontrollably down a hill. Anna thought fast and quickly ripped the car door open and grabbed Elena. They were several feet away from the car that had just smacked right into a tree.

"What the hell!" Elena yelled shaking.

Anna looked to the left and saw a girl standing there. "You bitch! You better run I'm older and stronger."

The girl sped over to them and smirked, "But not smart." She stabbed Anna with a syringe full of vervain and turned toward Elena. "Either we can make this hard or easy."

Elena moved her hand to her jacket pocket and gripped the stake Damon had some how known to put in. "I don't think you should hurt a relative it's kind of rude don't you think?"

Belle laughed, "So you know, huh? I've been following Katherine for a while. And you know I think I want a go at that hot looking Salvatore. Yum and that Gilbert boy he's awfully cute." She licked her lips and frowned at Elena's look of indifference.

On the inside Elena was going crazy she wanted to just stake the bitch and be over it, but she wouldn't have a chance if her emotions took over it would be reckless. She could hear Anna start to move slightly as the vervain started to slowly leave her system, Elena noticed that Anna's age helped the fact that the small dose was going away faster.

"Hmm, that doesn't bother you? Well I guess I could just do it the hard way." Right as Belle tried to grab her neck Elena slid forward and stabbed the stake deep in her stomach and twisted it enough for Belle to fall backwards clutching at it.

"Anna we need to go now! Can you~" Anna cut her off by grunting and grabbing Elena with as much strength as she could and sped off. Luckily they weren't too far from the boarding house.

When they got to the front door, Anna collapsed as Elena threw the door open and immediately winced and grabbed her own arm. She didn't notice before that it was bruised badly and cut down her arm deeply.

She took a quick intake of breath and walked through the house slowly as she ripped her shirt and tied it around her arm to stop the bleeding. After doing so she reached in the fridge and grabbed two blood bags. Elena walked back over to Anna and leaned down grunting with pain. "Here."

Anna took them and drank as Elena leaned against the side of the front door.

* * *

Jeremy drank another bag and then told Damon for the millionth time in the hour, "dude we need to get back I'm serious this time. I think something's wrong."

Damon turned toward him and sighed. "Fine, but if nothing's wrong you owe me fifty bucks."

"Fine, let's just go." Jeremy got in the car and drove towards Mystic Falls as fast as the car would allow him, while Damon put on some 30 seconds to Mars and Depeche  
Mode.

Once they were there Damon immediately got out of the car, he could smell blood and just not any blood but Elena's. He saw her leaning against the front doorway with her eyes half way closed and Anna lying there with some slight color to her skin but he could tell she was in pain.

When Jeremy saw Anna he freaked out and ran to her and picked her up. "I told you, now you owe me fifty bucks ass hole." He muttered as he went up stairs to put Anna in the room he was staying in.

"Shut up, I didn't know. Take care of her already I need to take Elena to the hospital." Damon said, as he picked her up carefully and headed to the hospital.

Elena woke up and looked around it was really bright. She saw Damon sitting by her bed anxiously.

"What happened?" He demanded his eyes flashing toward her bandaged arm.

* * *

**Well I just saw Vampire Diaries and I'm almost mad I mean seriously she hates him now I really hope they get together at some point but I don't know if that will ever happen now:(I'm really teary eyed he was so so stupid, but still hot as always and is it just me or was that uncle Mason freaking eye candy or what? lol  
**

**Well that's all I can write for now I'll update soon. Got a baby to see! And sorry it's so short!  
**

**Review please!**

**-Vanessa:D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Well I'm in a pretty good mood so I decided to write another chapter, sorry for the lacking long chapters I just noticed how short they are last night.**

**Also is anyone completely irritated and annoyed by last nights first episode, because seriously just the thought of Elena hating him is sad to me. : ( But I kind of think that Katherine told Damon that on purpose to get them against each other, but that's my opinion if anyone wants to PM me about it or anything go ahead ^_^**

**And thanks to those who, one again reviewed, story, author alerted or favored.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it you'd know it, so that's a negative, meaning I don't own it. : (

* * *

**

Chapter 12

Damon sat in front of Elena waiting for an answer, it had been a couple hours since he and Jeremy found the girls at the boarding house. According to Jeremy it had been Belle, but Damon still wanted to know what happened from her side.

Elena slowly sat up and looked at her bandaged arm and muttered, "When did I get this?"

She touched it and thought back to earlier when everything had happened. Then she remembered Anna had pulled her out of the car and it must have got her when being pulled out. Elena looked up into Damon's eyes and sighed with relief. She reached up to touch his concerned face; forgetting about his past idiocy.

"I love you," She whispered and smiled at him. Damon stood away from the chair and go in the small hospital bed with her, making sure not to bump her arm. Elena moved to the left to give him some room and then she laid her head against his chest.

He kissed the top of her head, "Love you too."

They laid there for a little until Damon asked again, "What happened?"

Elena sighed again and replied, "Belle made me crash the car and then she got Anna with vervain and she tried to come after me, but had hat stake in my pocket. She's not dead though."

Damon could tell that there was something else wrong with her, but he didn't push it. "I think you should sleep some and we'll go in the morning it's late."

"Is Anna okay?" Elena asked lifting her head up a bit to look at him.

Damon nodded, "Yeah, she's fine, but she won't talk to Jeremy."

Elena smiled softly and laid her head back down, "That's good she's not suppose to."

"I would ask, but I think it might be too complicated for a guys mind to comprehend." Damon said.

Elena laughed, "I guess, wake me up in the morning I don't want to be here too long."

* * *

Belle stood up from the ground and grunted back some pain as she pulled the stake from her stomach. She decided it was time to leave to Italy to meet a certain someone and bring everything into havoc, just the way it should be.

She ran back to her hotel and packed her stuff feeding on the way to get her strength back. Once she was ready she headed straight towards the airport and compelled people to let her on the next flight to Italy.

After the long flight she got off in a rush and somehow found the familiar scent easily in the large area. She followed it and knocked on the door to where the scent lead to Belle heard him walking toward the door and then open it slowly.

"Belle, Is that you?" His light hair shined in the light and the green of his eyes glimmered.

She grinned widely and opened her arms, "Yes it is your trip here has just gotten better, and by the way you look great my dear Mr. Salvatore, it's been a while Stefan."

He quickly hugged her and grinned back, "I've missed you Belle it's good to see you."

"I've missed you too, I think it's time to have some fun you look too sad." She playfully pushed him into the room and giggled.

_This will be fun._ She thought with another giggle.

* * *

Jeremy sat downstairs thinking. He wanted nothing more then to hold Anna and say he was sorry and kiss her and make everything alright. It seemed to work with Damon and Elena, but he knew that things with them were easier. It was so hard to just not do anything violent or turn anything off, when being this frustrated and thirsty.

A creak from the stairs made him turn around, Anna's scent engulfed him and he closed his eyes to savor it. He opened his eyes and turned back to the fire burning in front of him in the fire place. "Hi,"

Silence filled the air as she walked towards the kitchen; he sighed and gazed into the fire. Jeremy heard her start toward the stairs, but he made a split decision and sped in front of her and took her face in his hands and kissed her.

He didn't want to fight anymore; it was too hard and it made him it didn't make him feel whole when things were wrong with them. So he filled the kiss with as much love as possible to prove his point. She wasn't reacting so he started to pull away from her, but then she pulled him closer to her and kissed him back, feeling herself forget that she was suppose to be ignoring him and not kissing him, but she couldn't help it.

* * *

Damon and Elena got out of the car after leaving the hospital, when Damon decided to have some fun, "Hey lets spy on them from the window."

Elena laughed, "Childish much?"

They hid by the window and peeked through; it looked like Jeremy was sitting on the couch by the fireplace just sitting there with a look of longing. Anna appeared down the stairs and Jeremy said something and she walked into the kitchen. A few minutes later, she came back out heading back towards the stairs when Jeremy popped in front of her and kissed her.

"Nice one Jer!" Damon whispered smirking. Elena smiled when Anna started to kiss him back. They both headed towards the back door and walked in slowly, then once they were a couple feet away from them Damon whistled and Elena laughed and clapped.

The couple pulled away from each other and blushed.

"We'll leave you two love birds alone." Damon said to them holding Elena's hand and giving them a wink before singing a line, "Love is in the air," He twirled Elena down the hall by her good arm as she giggled.

* * *

It was about a week that everything seemed to turn back to some what normal. Elena talked to Bonnie and Tyler to fill them in on everything and Valerie was hanging out with them more and more becoming apart of their dysfunctional group. It was a Friday when everything crashed down and turned for…the worst.

A knock sounded from outside of the door, Elena went up the door and opened it to see…Stefan.

A confused look came across her face as she stood there. "I thought you were going to be gone for a while."

Stefan smiled, "Me too, but I decided to come home early to tell you guys I'm getting married!"

"Oh that's nice… Way what! You're getting married!" Elena shouted shocked.

"Yeah isn't it great! I think I've finally found someone that I'm meant to be with. So now could you invite us in?" Stefan asked gleefully.

Then someone appeared by his side. "Yeah it is great! I'm his fiancée."

Elena's eyes widened and she took a step back. Belle was standing next to Stefan holding onto his arm and grinning at Elena with hidden glee and evilness. "Damon!" She yelled, feeling her arm where she had gotten hurt.

Damon appeared by her side and his eyes automatically widened as well.

Stefan seemed unfazed by them and introduced Belle, "This is-"

Damon interrupted him with a growl, "Belle. Yes, we know. Jeremy!"

Anna and Jeremy blurred down the stairs to the front door. Their eyes also widened then suddenly Anna lunged at Belle, "You Bitch!" Jeremy held her back and pulled her back into the house.

Stefan looked a bit angry and confused he asked, "What's with you guys? How do you know each other?"

* * *

**So a bit of a turn of events I'm sorry it's short, but I couldn't really make it longer in my head. But at least I have another chapter up. Anyway REVIEW and let me know your thoughts!**

**-Vanessa:D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi Guys! I just wanted to say if you guys haven't already you should check out my new story called Idiocy Seeping In... So far I have two chapters in it! Wahoo! But I wanted to update this story too, even if it's kind of late, but what the hell I might as well. Anyway enough of the blabbering, so here's the next chapter! And thank you to those who have reviewed and favored/alerted my story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, won't touch it, will never even get close to it.

* * *

**

Chapter 13

Stefan waited for an answer, eagerly hoping for everyone to relax and celebrate his engagement, but everyone was still tense and glaring at Belle as if she had done something.

Damon and Elena looked at each other for a second before Elena answered, "Of course we know her, and she's your fiancée isn't she?" Her smile was forced and her voice was too sweet to actually be genuine, but Stefan didn't notice.

An idea sprung to Damon's mind as he pulled Elena out the front door and stood in front of Belle and Stefan. He smirked, "Why don't we go to the Grill for a celebration?"

Stefan's face lightened as he agreed, "Yeah we should, and for once I agree, brother."

Elena blew out a nervous breath and nodded her head, "Yeah," She looked at Belle and saw that her eyes purposely flicked to Damon, Stefan, and Jeremy who was still trying to calm Anna down behind them. Belle licked her lips and mouthed, "Mine."

As they were walking down the steps Elena lost it and tried to lunge at Belle with as much strength as she could muster, but Damon held her back. "What's wrong?" He asked her in a soft whisper.

"I'm gonna kill that bitch and when I do Anna's so going to help me." She almost snarled as Stefan got in his car with Belle.

"Got that right, when I get my hands on her she'll wish she didn't even think about taking our men." Anna growled as she joined Elena and Damon outside.

Damon turned toward her, "As much as we want to kill her, I think you should stay at home with Jeremy and keep yourself distracted if you know what I mean." He smirked and elbowed Jeremy when he came up next to them.

The couple blushed and then glared at Damon, but made no protest as they headed back inside. Damon took Elena's hand and dragged her toward his car; they got in and drove to the Grill. Once there, Elena sat with them only to excuse herself for a moment when she saw Tyler, Valerie and Bonnie at a booth.

Elena walked over and slid in next to Valerie, "You know how much I love you guys? Like a lot right now."

Bonnie made a face and laughed, "Sorry Elena, but I don't swing that way, but what's the problem?"

They laughed at first and then Elena sighed and tried to explain everything with what had just happened at the boarding house. When she was finished they all looked at her with some sympathy and some hate towards Belle.

"I could help if you want. I don't like this chick, she's basically using Stefan and I think that's just wrong." Valerie shook her head and then smiled at Elena.

Bonnie nodded in agreement, "I'll help, Stefan's gonna need an ice pack when I'm done with him. What an idiot."

"I agree how could he fall for someone like Katherine and not even know that she's using him?" Elena said. "I think I'm gonna go back before Damon gets annoyed or if Belle tries to flirt with him."

Valerie smiled and brushed her hair to the side, "I'll go with you, and it's always good to have witch power with you. Anyway they were getting a bit too mushy for my taste anyway." She nodded in Tyler and Bonnie's direction.

Elena laughed and walked back over to her original table where Damon looked like he was about to pull his hair out. "Hey sorry, saw Ty, Bonnie and Va and we were talking. And Valerie wanted to some over here with me too"

Stefan's eyes wandered towards Valerie and they stayed there until Valerie started to look at him weird wondering why he was staring. Belle was glaring at Elena and Valerie as they sat down.

During the time at the Grill Elena tried her best not to sock the so called "vampire relative" in the face. She kept giving lusty eyes at Damon and it bothered her, Damon would squeeze her hand in reassurance and then kiss her hand. Each time he did that he smirked at Belle and mouthed, "I'm hers," he would incline his head toward Elena and she would giggle.

When they were leaving Elena asked Damon if they could go to her house instead, Damon complied and then a huge smirk covered his face.

"What are you smirking for?" She asked raising her eyebrow in question.

"Well since we never went home or in the house with Stefan and Belle they're stuck outside. You didn't invite them in." Damon laughed and grabbed her hand, "I love you, I think you did that on purpose didn't you?"

Elena smiled at him replying, "Duh,"

Damon grabbed her and got her in the car, quickly taking her to her house and then pinning her against her bed. "So, what are you gonna do now?"

She grinned and whispered huskily, "This."

Elena leaned up and kissed him, arching her back towards him, he responded immediately and kissed her back; his breath colliding with hers as she opened her mouth to him, their tongues roaming each others mouth. Damon let go of her arms and Elena wrapped her arms around his back closing any distance left between their bodies.

All the thoughts of Belle and Stefan gone from her mind as she claimed Damon mouth and started to take her jacket off.

* * *

Bonnie walked in her room and got ready for bed, trying to figure out a way to make Stefan see that his fiancée was really an evil bitch with major issues, but it would be hard to convince him, if he just got over Elena. The way Bonnie thought of it was that he was using her too as a distraction from Elena, but Bonnie knew they would have to some how show him what she was really like. It reminded Bonnie of the many scenarios where characters always have a hard time trying to prove something so simple, but it's harder than it seems.

Tyler walked in out of no where and sat on her bed, "Hey,"

She walked over to him and laid her head on his chest as she crawled on to the bed. "Hi."

"So, what are we going to do about my father? My uncle's in town and he's a werewolf, obviously from what we found out yesterday." Tyler said.

Bonnie replied, "Yeah and according to Caroline, she says he's great eye candy."

Tyler snorted and leaned his head against hers. "She's so weird."

"Yup, that's Caroline for you, but I'm honestly not sure, because with those wolves we ran into a while ago and now Belle I'm not sure exactly what to do." Bonnie confessed a bit exasperated.

He moved his head off of hers and lay there, "Its okay, right now you should just get some rest or something."

"Okay, night." Bonnie closed her eyes and tried her best to get some sleep.

* * *

**I'll say it now this chapter sucked and it was short I know I'm sorry! I'm not sure when I'll get another chapter up so, I just wanted one up now before I suddenly disappear from this story. I can feel the writers block coming and it's not good. But, please review I would really appreciate as always.**

**-Vanessa:D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay I'm really, really, really sorry guys! I've been so caught up in life and my other two stories that I kind of forgot about this one, no flames please. This chapter isn't really all that good, but it does have Elena flipping off Belle and Anna socking her in the face, so that's a plus, but anyway if anyone's interested in reading another delena story I have two I you haven't read either yet. Idiocy Seeping In and It Was Always. **

**Please review! I'll try my best to update again I'm not exactly sure when though. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

Stefan and Belle walked to the house and tried to go through the front door when Stefan was pushed back. "What the hell?" He muttered and then thought for a moment, "Damon must have asked Elena to be the owner of the house."

Belle looked up at Stefan and put a concerned expression on her face, "Are you okay, honey? What's going on?"

"We need to stop by Elena's house." He said grabbing her hand and taking her to the car.

Belle giggled, "Okay," She knew that there was a probable chance that she would see Damon there. And it made her giddy in a way that only meant evil.

* * *

Elena lay on Damon's chest and leaned up to kiss him, "I love you, Damon."

"I love you too," he mumbled back against her lips, Damon then began to tickle her.

Elena couldn't stop giggling; his hands were at her stomach lightly moving across her skin in a manner that made her laugh. She squirmed and then opened her eyes, "Damon, quit it, I'm ticklish!"

He leaned into her ear and whispered softly, "I know."

Instead of stopping he just kept tickling her, but she wouldn't have it so she just did the one thing she knew that would most likely work. Elena moved her head up to his lips above her and captured his lips with hers, roughly. Damon stopped and got caught in the kiss; it was passionate, loving and so Elena.

"Good strategy." Damon said, pulling away from her, "Our plan didn't last long."

A knock was heard outside the window, Elena got up with a frustrated sigh and opened the curtain; Belle and Stefan were there on the tree right beside her house. Stefan could get in, but Belle sure as hell wouldn't. "What do you want?"Elena asked through the window.

Stefan opened the window and leapt through, "Elena I need you to invite me and Belle back into the Boarding House."

"I'll invite you, but I don't know if I want to invite Belle in." Elena replied glaring at Belle through the window, even giving her the finger.

Stefan raised an eyebrow and glared at Elena's hand, "Why? She didn't do anything to you."

Elena turned toward him and walked up to him, she kept walking until he was pressed against the wall, Damon was watching in amusement as Elena bit out slowly, "Actually, she did. She came here a week ago, made out with Jeremy, tried to kill both Anna and I and I'm guessing she didn't tell you the part where she's related to me."

Stefan looked more than confused and a bit shocked, "What?" his head was spinning, things going through his mind that weren't there before, worry, discomfort, confusion and so much more.

Damon stood up, "Yup, I just about killed her when I saw her today; she tried to kill my girlfriend not a good way to get on my good side."

Stefan growled, standing up to Damon, "She wouldn't do that."

"Oh, yes she would, do you know how twisted in the head your fiancé is? She wanted all three of us Stefan, me you and Jeremy. That's wrong, freaking nasty." Damon poked Stefan in the chest, then a loud banging was coming from outside, Belle seemed to be banging on the window.

She looked angry and very upset, but Elena didn't care. "Shut up will you!"

Damon smirked and looked at his brother, "That's a sign that she wants us to shut up."

Stefan went back outside without giving another gesture or word to them. Elena leaned out the window and waved, "Don't come back thanks Belle!" She shut the window again and climbed into bed with Damon.

"I don't think I'm leaving to go and invite them in any time soon." Elena yawned with her head against his chest.

Damon smirked and held her close, "Good, cause I wasn't going to let you anyway."

Elena looked up at him and sighed, "What are we going to do? I don't want her to even get near Stefan." Elena sat up and gazed down at Damon.

He raised his eyebrows and his eyes hardened, her state seemed to have affected him in a way that wasn't good. "It's only Stefan."

"But still, if she has one of you then, I don't know she's like Katherine, a psychotic bitch, I can't believe I'm even related to her." Elena shuddered at the thought and laid back down. "I'm going to sleep."

"Night,"

* * *

In the morning, Anna woke up relaxed and happy as she looked into Jeremy's face. She smoothed out his hair and pecked him on the lips.

He instantly awoke and kissed her, "Hey." Jeremy sat up with her and yawned.

"Jeremy, what if she tries to go after you and Damon?"

Jeremy looked down at her and brushed her dark hair behind her ear, "She won't get us, but if she tried we would have two kick ass women on our side."

"Elena would definitely be up for that, what do you want to do today?" Anna asked standing up slowly.

"Let's go see a movie and then maybe we could meet up with Damon and Elena, to start plan Kill the Pierce Bitch." Jeremy chucked at his own words and got dressed for the day with inhuman speed.

Anna dressed too and looked at the clock it was already almost noon, so they could go to some random showings. On her way down the stairs she threw a blood bag to Jeremy and grabbed one for herself.

They walked out the front door when Belle popped out of nowhere and tried to punch Anna, but Anna saw it coming and caught her hand in her own. She pulled Belle forward and pulled her arm back snapping it forward toward Belle's face. A crunching sound erupted from her nose and jaw.

Anna was older so it made it all the more fun, "How was that? Opps I'm sorry was that your face, my bad." Anna pushed forward onto the ground and pinned her, "Stay away from Jeremy and Damon or I will kill you the next time you come near me, another chance won't be given."

Belle groaned a little but glared at her and ran off giving Jeremy a flirtatious smile, "That was hot," Jeremy mumbled walking over to Anna and hugging her.

"Thanks," she blushed and then pulled away, "Let's go,"

* * *

Valerie walked along side Bonnie on the sidewalk. They decided to just go for a walk and hang out while; Tyler was currently talking with his uncle Mason, who had just come for the funeral that wasn't really needed anymore.

"Hey Bonnie, I think we should find a spell that could maybe, change Belle's motives and make her not so evil. I mean Elena is really nice and she's technically a Pierce." Valerie said.

Bonnie thought for a moment, "I think that's a good idea, but I still don't think that Stefan should have her in his life, he's already messed up right now."

Valerie nodded in understanding, "I know. I don't want that for him, not that I know him that well, but still."

They walked in silence for a little while, but then the silence was broken when they saw Tyler running toward them with something, he looked frantic. "I got it; I got something that could possible help us." He panted; Bonnie held onto him and waited for his breathing to calm.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked searching him over, he had no bruises or anything, but he did look like a mess.

Tyler nodded, "I'm fine, but I found my father talking to Mason and they were talking about this. Mason wanted this stone for some reason. He didn't say why though. But he mentioned someone we killed."

Valerie's eyes widened, "Katherine?"

Bonnie gasped and clutched onto Tyler, "What does that mean, do you think he'll do something when he finds out we killed her?"

"It's possible, but I'm not sure yet. My dad's being a dick so I decided to be a dick back and found the stone in the floor of his office safe. They might've heard me, but I don't know." Tyler replied, as they started to walk back in the direction of Bonnie's house.

Valerie turned her head toward Tyler, "They're going to search you for it, so you need to hide it or give it to someone."

Tyler nodded, and took a deep breath; he pocketed the stone and held Bonnie's hand, "I think I might give it to Damon or something."

"Sounds good, I just hope the idiot doesn't lose it." Bonnie mumbled.

Tyler smirked, "He won't."

* * *

**I'm sorry it was short, I hope you guys thought it was okay though, please review I would really appreciate it! Oh and are people feeling like the CW is trying to kill us Damon/Elena lovers or what?**

**REVIEW! **

** -Vanessa:D**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, very sorry. There is no excuse for my neglect to you readers. I feel horrible, absolutely horrible. I didn't mean to not update for this long. For almost three months. i hope you guys don't hate me, don't kill me either. if I start to slip behind again feel free to give an extra push or something, I've been all kinds of distracted. Still really no excuse. Once again my true and honest apologies, I've had the worst writers block... Well on with what I have...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Tyler, Bonnie and Valerie walked up to the boarding house door and knocked. Elena opened the door, she smiled. "Hey, guys."

Damon came up behind her without his shirt, his lean and muscular figure visible. Tyler took the stone from his pocket and tossed it to Damon. "I need you to keep this safe."

"Why, what the hell is it?" Damon took a look at it twisting it in the light. It looked like a stone, nothing too special.

Tyler sighed, "It seems that dear ole uncle Mason and dad were talking about this thing. Mason said he needed it for someone, and it happened to be the bitch we just killed."

Elena closed her eyes, irritation flashing through her features. "Even when she's dead, she still makes everything hell somehow."

"After we get this whole Belle bitch thing out of the way, we'll focus on this." Damon shrugged, holding the stone in his hand.

"But, what if Belle's here for whatever that thing is too? I mean it can't just be a coincidence, can it?" Valerie asked. Walking into the house with everyone else.

Bonnie shook her head, "I don't know, it's possible. I think that we need to get Stefan alone and talk to him, all of us."

"I don't think that would work. I...maybe I should do it." Elena sat down her gaze cast aside from everyone else, mainly Damon.

Damon's head snapped towards her in seconds, he didn't like the sound of that at all. "No."

Bonnie, for once, agreed with Damon. "I agree with Damon. Stefan still has feelings for you Elena, if you go and tell him to cut it off with her and then tell him the truth all he'll hear is that you want him to break up with her. You'll get his hopes up."

"That's the point though if he still has those feelings he'll be more willing to break it off with her. And I think Valerie would help me, she could I don't know, keep him busy, while we find a way to kill her or something." Elena replied.

Valerie blushed and paused a moment before nodding slightly, "Okay, I'll do it."

Bonnie and Damon looked at her in annoyance and confusion, Tyler chuckled, he muttered "Knew it."

Elena grinned, "See easy, now I am going to get ready and make this happen, when I come back down we need to make a plan."

Damon followed her up the stairs. "I don't like this Elena."

"No one said you had to."

He growled, shutting the door to his room behind them, her back against the wall. Damon placed his hands on either side of her. "I'm not gonna let you go and try to think that adding Valerie in to keep his mind off of you will work. Because, I can tell, those feelings or whatever he has for you is still there." he paused, his head resting on her shoulder. "I can't lose you."

Elena's eyes widened, "Is this what it's about? You think the moment I go to talk to him that I'll leave you? I wouldn't, ever. I love you too much for that, okay?"

Damon nodded and kissed her neck. "I love you."

"I'm not going to lie to you. I'm going to do whatever I can to get this to work, so everything can be somewhat normal again okay? I'm tired of all these crazy things happening to us."

"I still don't like this, don't expect me to except it." Damon stormed out of the room, leaving Elena in the room by herself.

* * *

"Jeremy, Elena called me. She told me they started a small plan, that should hopefully work to get rid of Belle, well get Stefan to dump her and side with us." Anna said, interlacing her fingers with his.

He raised a brow, "How?"

"I don't know, she told me to talk to Damon when we get to the boarding house."

Jeremy sighed, "I have a feeling today's going to be an interesting day."

Anna laughed, leaning into him. "Every day for us is interesting."

* * *

Stefan drove with Belle towards the boarding house in silence. He parked the car and knocked on his own front door. He was still kind of pissed Elena wouldn't let them in the night before, but whatever, he would surely get her to invite them in this time.

Damon opened the door, wearing a scowl. "Brother, evil bitch." He nodded toward Belle, smirking.

Belle rolled her eyes, Stefan glared, but stopped when he saw Elena come up to the door, she and Damon went outside the door open. "Stefan I need to talk with you."

He nodded, "Can you invite us in first?"

"Belle you can come in." Damon didn't move but, gave Belle his signature flirtatious smile and wink. He inclined his head slightly towards the door. She took a step forward toward the door and Damon acted as if he were going to follow her, but pushed her inside.

Stefan's eyes widened, he went to grab Damon and sock the hell out of him, until he saw Belle, trying to get out. The door was open, but she couldn't get through. "What hell did you do?" Belle yelled and threw herself into the force field over and over again. Bonnie came around the side of the house with Tyler walking next to her, she was in concentration for a moment before sighing and looking at them.

Elena walked towards Stefan, she gave Damon one quick look before, grabbing Stefan's hand, leading him away to her car.

"Elena, what are you-"

Elena cut him off by pulling him into her car and kissing him on the cheek. "Stefan, stop talking and let me." She hopped in the drivers seat and started the care, driving towards the cemetary, deciding the spot to talk would be okay.

She silently climbed out of the car and waited for him to follow. Stefan was at her side in a moment. Elena sighed, "She's a bitch you know."

Stefan snorted, "And my brother is an asshole."

"Touche." She muttered and looked away. "Belle is a Pierce, Stefan, she's messing with you and trying to get all three of you wrapped around her finger like her personal boy toys."

Stefan's eyes hardened, "How do I know you're not just messing with me, Elena _Pierce_."

"I am not one of them. I don't use people to my own advantage like they're a toy, nor do I try to sleep with whatever I see."

"But, isn't that why you're with Damon. He's just your toy to keep you over, because you thought I loved Katherine, that I only thought of you as a replacement when I didn't. Ever." Stefan challenged her, all the memories he had recieved back from the wretched time of being under that spell flashing through his mind.

Elena glared at him in a way that would seem she were trying to burn a hole through his head. "He is no toy or plaything to me. I love him more than I have ever loved anyone in my entire life. Not you, not Matt and not the other guys I've dated. Stefan, I am here to talk to you, to convince you that Belle is only going to rip you apart and make things harder for everyone."

Stefan shook his head, "Like you are now, how every time you look at me or say something, I feel this, this burning sensation like there's a reason for me to be alive, like living for eternity is worth everything? Belle takes away the ache you give me every time you're around. I look at you and I see so many things. I don't want to see them anymore Elena, I'm tired of loving you, but I can't stop and I'm not sure I want to."

Elena's heart tore at his words, but she wouldn't let herself fall into him, she wouldn't let her old feelings resurface. She was silent.

He reached out and cupped her cheek, before she could do anything to stop him, he kissed her. Right on the mouth. Elena gasped, accidently giving him access to her mouth. She pulled away from him, her eyes darkening in shock and anger, but most of all sadness.

She missed him, she wished they could work. She wished there was a world where they could be together, in a normal world. But even then, it wouldn't matter. Damon was everything she needed, wanted, loved and cherished as a lover, a best friend and person. Stefan couldn't be who she had always wished him to be, he would only be a friend. Her anger resurfaced as he tried walking towards her again.

"Don't come near me." She nearly growled out, any thoughts she had before diminished.

Stefan's eyes filled with hurt at her words, "Wait, Elena-"

"No, I don't care. I came to help you and you basically attack me. If she goes out of line once, I will stake her myself, she kills one person, threatens my family or anyone I love, it'll be on your head Stefan and she will die, I don't give a flying fuck if you think you love her or not, it won't stop me or anyone else." With those harsh words Elena started towards her car, feeling like everything was a waste, all this work for nothing.

She drove back to the house, letting tears fall down her cheeks. She was so distraught and really irritated. Things only seemed to love to explode around her. She still couldn't believe that he would just try to kiss her like that, without any of her consent. It was wrong, it felt wrong, everything was.

Elena turned off her car and sat there, she didn't know how long she sat there, just staring, feeling like an idiot, an ignorant fool.

Damon came out of the woods, towards her. He opened her door, Elena stood up, then immediately threw herself at him. He held her tightly in wonder but in comfort. He whispered words to her, calming and loving words.

"Elena." He said her name so simply, so lovely in his voice.

She looked up tear streaked face and all. "He kissed me." she whispered.

His jaw clamped shut, anger filling his eyes. "Where is he? I'll rip his mouth off."

"No, you don't need to. Let Belle go, this didn't work, it only made things more complicated. Stefan, he-he still loves me, you were right. I feel bad, but at the same time I know that he'll find someone who's better for him. I said if she goes out of line once in anything I'll kill her."

Damon nodded slowly, "I'll get Bonnie to let her go, but I don't think we should really give her a chance. I mean I've been craving a nice kill."

Elena shook her head and laughed, "As much as I would enjoy killing her with you, we can't yet."

"Fine. Anna said she knows what the stone is for." Damon said, walking Elena to the house.

Elena raised a brow, but didn't say anything and waited for him to explain. He smirked at her for a moment before becoming serious. "It holds the curse for vampires. Broken with the life of a doppleganger and every vampire will be able to walk in the sun."

"But, technically, aren't I-"

Damon opened the door and paused, "Yes, but I won't let anyone come near you. Not Belle, not some freak and not whoever the hell else wants to kill you."

"I love you." Elena murmured, pulling him into her and kissing him with everything she had. All of her love, her heart.

He smirked against her mouth, pulling away for a moment to breath the air he didn't need, he grinned, "God, I love you."

* * *

**So was that okay? I am still and will be for a while horribly sorry for the long ass wait. I hope anyone who reads likes it. I had to almost reread the whole story to write this! lol. I love you fans and reviewers, I know I don't deserve it, but please, review! I appreciate them I really do. Oh and thank you to those who did review last chapter!**

**-Vanessa:D**


	16. Chapter 16

**So, I uh updated. I hope there's still some people reading this. I'm sad to say this is the last chapter. I am so happy to have had readers and reviewers such as yourselves. I hope this last chapter is okay and somewhat satisfying. Please review and hope to hear from you guys in the future for anything I write or read from any of you authors out there reading this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

Damon stretched as he headed downstairs to grab a bag of blood. He sighed, hearing that Belle was down there, at this point he was pretty sure that whether anyone approved or not he was going to kill Belle, because one, he was bored and two she was getting on his nerves like everyone else.

Turning a corner into a room he opened the freezer and grabbed a bag. Belle appeared as he closed the freezer lid. "Go away." He mumbled and walked on to go back to his room where Elena was currently sleeping.

Belle smiled, and stepped in front of him, tracing a finger down his chest. He caught her hand and wagged a finger at her. "You know this gives me good reason to rip your heart right out of your chest."

She leaned forward, her light breathing in his ear, "No one has to know."

He smirked at her, "You're right no one does." Damon stepped forward and acted as if he was going to kiss her, but pushed her aside and laughed, "Expect death. It's coming for you."

Belle glared at him and huffed, then left. Damon shook his head going up to his room. Elena was still asleep when he closed the door behind him after setting his bag of blood on the counter. He pulled the blankets off of her and crawled on the bed.

"Damon," She mumbled in her sleep, then her eyes fluttered open. She slowly smiled at him and leaned up to kiss him.

He kissed her back and pulled away to brush her hair out of her face. "Morning."

"Morning," She yawned and pulled him down to lay next to her, she snuggled into his embrace and sighed in content.

* * *

Stefan paced in his room, he was angry. Well more then angry furious, he had seen Belle try to come onto Damon and Damon push her away. So it was true. He felt betrayed, almost as bad as Elena, but he knew that Belle didn't matter to him. Not as much as Elena did. Or had.

He went over to Belle and laughed, it was humorless and was different for him. He didn't feel like himself in the least. But, his emotions over ruled everything at the moment. "You know I thought that everyone was wrong, that I had finally found a girl who wouldn't go behind my back or try to get with my brother, but I was wrong. Get out, no one wants you here and if you're not gone by sundown then I'll let them kill you."

Stefan turned and left Belle stunned. She stopped him, "Wait, but I wouldn't do that. I love you. Can't you see that?"

"Just get out, now."

Belle ground her teeth together, she broke a leg from a chair and stabbed Stefan in the stomach, before he could do anything. She smirked at him, "You think it works this way? Well it doesn't, I get what I want when I want it. And now, I think that I need to get someone out of the way, soon."

Stefan groaned after she left and pulled the chair leg out of his stomach, Damon came down with Elena, both of them raising an eyebrow. "What happened?" Elena asked.

"I'm sorry," Stefan breathed out, "I should've known she-"

Damon rolled his eyes, "Oh stop, I don't care, Elena doesn't care can we just kill her?"

Stefan slowly stood, "I don't care. But, she did say that she was going to get someone out of her way. I only know that it would be Elena."

Damon growled low in his chest, "She won't get her."

"I know."

The front door opened to Jeremy and Anna, "Hey guys."

Elena smiled, "Hey, I'm gonna go and call Bonnie." She went up stairs to grab her phone.

Suddenly all the vampires in the room stiffened and looked toward the window. Belle was standing outside the window, holding a girl. She threw the girl through the window. Seeing who it was Stefan caught her and brushed her hair out of her face. "Valerie?"

She groaned in response, breathing slowly. "She came out of no where I couldn't...even defend myself."

Belle grinned at them and waved at Damon and Jeremy flirtatiously. Tyler and Bonnie came in from the front door hurridly. Elena ran down the stairs and clamped a hand over her mouth in shock.

Damon and Jeremy ran at Belle, who dodged both of them, and sped up behind Elena. Anna growled, vamping out as she threw her away from Elena. Then Belle was clutching her chest. Anna had taken the wooden chair leg that had been lodged in Stefan only minutes before and staked her with it.

"Paybacks a bitch." Anna smirked and got off of her to stand next to Jeremy.

Damon sighed, "Damn it, I really wanted to be the one that got to kill her."

Elena patted his shoulder in comfort. "It's okay, Damon."

Stefan helped Valerie up, and murmured softly, "Are you alright."

She nodded, blushing lightly, Bonnie ran up to Valerie and hugged her, Elena joined in letting a couple tears slip from all the craziness. Stefan looked down at Belle's ashen body, "I'll go burn her."

Tyler and Damon nodded in unison, while Jeremy offered to help. They picked up her body and soon left into the forest to get rid of her.

Elena went over to Damon and sat with him on the couch, "Well that's been delt with. Now we just need to figure out what to do now with the whole stone thing."

Damon kissed her hand, intertwining them, he leaned his head on her shoulder. "We'll be ready for whatever happens next. Don't worry."

"I won't. I love you Damon."

Damon smiled at her, feeling more human then he had in years, almost enough to hurt. "I love you too," He replied, kissing her temple and murmuring quietly against her ear, "More then you know."

* * *

**Was that okay? I really hope it was, please tell me what you think or have any comments/questions. I have enjoyed writing for this story immensly, I hope that you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing. Even though I have neglected this story through time. Please review!**

**DELENA FOREVER!**

**-Vanessa:D**


End file.
